Hitokiri Battosai Maelstrom
by Xenotoneanwarrior37
Summary: Taken to Japan at a young age, Naruto returns to the Elemental Countries as the Hitokiri Battousai. He'll be tested by the past he left behind and the future he seeks to build for himself by way of the sword. Naruto X Harem, Poll is now closed.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery of a Successor

**AN:** Hey to all my faithful readers out there I'm taking a stab at my Naruto Ruroni Kenshin Crossover story and if you are all wondering yes Kitsune Inu Youkai is still going on. This was another idea that was floating around in the old noggin that I said why not to, now for all those wondering yes there will be enemies from Ruroni Kenshin coming to battle Naruto in the Elemental Countries and they can and will be able to hold their own against any of the high level shinobi like the Akatsuki and Jiraiya. And no when any of these high ranked warriors clash it won't be one-sided. Also Naruto will keep his canon kindness but won't be forgiving to everyone, anything else well you just have to find out by reading. Still not sure if I want to keep the pairings or not but I'll leave that up to you guys with another poll. One more thing Naruto and Hana's age is going to be around 17 yes I lowered her by a few years so what, the other girls are their normal ages. Without further ado let's get this party started.

"Naruto"- Normal speech

"_Naruto" _- Normal Thoughts

"**Naruto"** - Demon speech

"_**Naruto"**_ - Demon thoughts

Naruto- Locations

_Naruto_- Jutsu/ Ougi

Disclaimer: Yeah don't own Naruto or Ruroni Kenshin those right belong to the original owners.

* * *

><p>Chapter1: Discovery of a successor<p>

Forests of Hi no Kuni, October 9

7 year old Naruto knew that if he stopped he was dead if his pursuers caught up to him, thankfully it was only majority civilians with five of the villages who were chuunins that were so drunk on their own position in the ranks that they thought themselves gods among men. Didn't matter to Naruto who was stuffed into a sack and taken out of the village to be killed in secret, that was until he managed to free himself from the ropes his captors put him in and overpowered then killed one of the civilians with the tanto he carried.

It was a gift from some of the kinder homeless that he shared alley space with back in Konoha for his birthday last year, some of which were retired shinobi and kunoichi that taught him the basics as a way to protect himself having known of his status as the jinchuuriki for the Kitsune Kyuubi no Yoko. (Seriously what was Old man Sarutobi thinking when he told that to everyone.) They decided to inform him of this as well, when he asked the famous question of 'why and how come it had to be him?' his homeless caretakers explained in exact detail that without him being born that day nothing would be left of Konoha and that the so called 'grieving masses' were idiots to not see otherwise. They then told him that it didn't change their view of him in the slightest, they still saw him as family to protect and cherish.

Naruto took solace in this and promised to learn all that they could teach him so that he could become strong enough to live how he chose, they all had a good laugh and continued his sixth birthday in good spirits.

Tonight however things were different as the cilivians and the shinobi decided that he wasn't going to reach his eight birthday tomorrow when they brought him out here into the wilds of Hi no Kuni away from the village to execute him for his supposed high crimes against the village, that was before he managed to get free and take down one of his captors and now he was leading them on a chase through the forest.

"Get back here you bakemono-gaki(demon brat)!" One of the civilians yelled as they ran after Naruto in a wheezing fashion.

Naruto just kept running until he burst through a very think bush to dart out across a travel road and back into the dense brush with his all his pursuers right behind him, none of them noticed a figure who was traveling the road observe their spectacle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hiko Seijuro was a man who had done and seen much in his lifetime, he's witnessed the changing of many feudal lords and the caused the fall of many human lives since the moment he picked up a sword. However there was one thing he hadn't even witness a sight such as the one that literally ran by him in a rush, a small child was being hunted after by at least seventeen full adults five of which were shinobi from the looks of the vests on their backs.

That was something that brought bile rising in Seijuro's stomach, grown men no matter their station in life should never stoop to such a level as such to try harming a child, even under orders from one's lord or employer. Such actions made a man lower than the very animals and creatures he professed to be above in intelligence. Looking at his pocket watch Seijuro realized that he was ahead of schedule before he had to be in Rai no Kuni to catch the next ship home, he made the choice to follow the kid and those chasing him and see if he should step in or not.

Taking off at a brisk jog, Seijuro found himself moving through the dense forest to search out the boy he saw earlier. Soon the sounds of voices reached his ears along with the sound of rushing water reached his ears, rushing forward Seijuro burst out of the tree line to see the boy trapped on both sides his pursuers in front of him and the raging rapids behind him. Deciding to wait as the men hadn't done anything yet Seijuro hung back and observed.

"All right brat, there's no where left you to run. Time to face justice!" One of the chuunin sneered as the rest of his group began brandishing weapons.

"You first shithead! I'd rather death than your brand of so called justice." Naruto spat at his attackers while using the foul curse words he always heard thrown his way.

"That could be arranged demon!" A civilian yelled as he ran forward with a meat cleaver and tried to cut Naruto into.

Said boy just timed the attack and sidestepped at the same moment he grabbed the civilian's wrist holding the cleaver, then he planted his tanto in the man's kidney before pulling the blade free with a tug and sweep kicking the man's feet out from under him. The man hit the ground with bone jarring force just as Naruto jumped on him and stabbed the man twice in the chest.

"Fucking brat!" Another civilian cried out as he hit Naruto with a back fist that sent the seven year old to the ground before he got to a knee with the bloodied tanto in his hand.

"Enough playing around I want that gaki dead in the next five minutes!" one of the chuunin said with a psychotic grin as he threw a kunai and then went through handsigns which caused the kunai to go from one to about seven as they headed right for Naruto's downed form.

Having been taught the most basic of the shinobi arts, Naruto quickly did as he was taught and gathered his chakra while performing the two handsigns needed for kawarimi and replaced himself with a piece of water logged driftwood on the shore bank, just in time as the knives impaled the wood with deadly precision. Of course because he was just taught about how to harness his chakra a little over a year ago and then given those to practice, the laws of physics still applied in which to say that the jutsu exhausted Naruto to use without the proper amount of time to practice such a thing especially since he was always having to be careful of anyone seeing him doing anything these days.

"What the how'd a brat like that learn how to use kawarimi?" One of the other shinobi in the group asked out loud.

"He's a demon incarnate, you expecting anything less from the likes of him?" A civilian remarked as he gazed at Naruto with absolute hatred in his eyes.

"Whatever let's just kill the kid and go home." said the chuunin who threw the kunai said as he pulled out another.

Seijuro had heard and seen enough just as he began moving against the boy's attackers. Naruto held firm to his tanto as he prepared to meet his end by going down fighting and hopefully taking one of those shinobi with him as he closed his eyes, above the sounds of movement a squelching sound reached his ears. Risking opening them in fear of what he might see done to his body Naruto opened his eyes to the sight of one of the five chuunin missing his head while his body was slumped over spurting out blood, all of his attackers had stopped in their tracks with fear and anger written clearly on their face from what Naruto had no clue until he brought his line of sight back some to see what appeared to be a white cap fluttering in a nonexistent breeze.

"Attacking a lone child at night,...you must all be so proud of yourselves." A strong and confident male's voice moved over the clearing with clarity.

"We are; what of it to you? Besides that isn't a kid, it's a demon in disguise and we're performing a service to our village by eliminating him!" Snapped a civilian as he puffed out his chest to sound important.

"Really? Because last time I checked, a demon wouldn't allow himself to be chased down weaklings such as you guys. Right kid?" The man stated before he turned to look at Naruto out the corner of his eye.

"What would you know about what we've suffered at the hands of that monster!" A chuunin snarled as he stepped forward threateningly

"Personally I don't really care, all I know is that watching attack this kid has pissed me off. So I'll give you all one chance to turn around and leave with your lives in tact." The man advised as he slid into a stance while holding a sword that Naruto was sure wasn't there a moment ago.

"You think we're afraid of you? Listen buddy I don't know where you came from but as shinobi from Konohagakure no Sato we don't run from battle especially when we've got one man outnumbered 10 to 1." The first chuunin who threw the kunai boasted as his comrades shared his sentiments before they all charged at the armed man.

"Fine then you can die like shinobi from Konoha." The man said as he waited until the five chuunin were in range before he moved.

As the shinobi threw their kunai at him which the man dodged as he ran forward, the man then called out something.

_Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu:Ryu-sou-sen (Double Dragon Flash)_

Like the name of the move implied, in a flash it was all over, the man flicked his blade clean of any blood and then sheathed it in one fluid movement that ended with a click that rang out. Each of the chuunin bodies fell to the ground in a large explosion of blood from the wounds they each received from the sword as their lives came to an abrupt end.

"Five down, eleven to go." Seijuro counted as he turned his attention to the frozen civilian's that couldn't believe five of their own were bested like that in the blink of an eye.

"Please just let us go. Look we'll even apologize to the boy if you like." one of the civilians pleaded as he got on his knees hoping that the man would show mercy.

"Now why would I show you something that you weren't going to show this kid as long as you got what you wanted. No; the way I see it your lives are forfeit just like your friends over there." Seijuro replied as the civilians tried scrambling over one another to get away only to be cut down mercilessly.

Naruto watched the entire time with unblinking eyes as his tormentor met their own karmic end at the blade of the stranger who came to his hands, generally people would be going crazy about killing someone but when your use to having to battle for your life and ensuring that you see the next sunrise that other guy's life holds a bit less meaning in comparison to your own. The man turned around and started making his way towards Naruto in a calm fashion while sheathing his sword, this allowed Naruto to fully study his rescuer.

The man was about 6'1 ft even with about 225lbs of muscle which he used to easily end the lives of the civilians and the shinobi, beneath the shifting cloak Naruto could see a simple brown gi top that was tucked into a pair of sturdy pants. His face was one of sharp angles and even sharper eyes that didn't miss anything that fell in their brown gaze, when his brain finally caught up with that line of thought Naruto realized that the man was kneeling at his level so as not to intimidate him.

While the kid was assessing Seijuro, he was doing the same right back as he took in the blond hair that was covered in dirt, muck, and blood. The dirty shirt that was barely holding together against his slightly malnourished frame, or the pants that were a size too big on his waist and was held closed with a length of rope. Seijuro didn't miss the whisker marks that stood out on the boy's cheeks like birthmarks, and finally thanks to his highly analytica skill as a swordsman he could see that the minor cuts and scrapes on the boy's arms and legs were healing at an incredible pace.

"...Not that I'm not grateful to you taking care of those guys but who are you?" Naruto asked after a bout of silence fell over them both.

"Don't sweat it kid, those men were scum of the earth. Names Hiko Seijuro by the way." Seijuro said with a chuckle as he introduced himself.

"Uzumaki Naruto, and yes I'm aware that it means fishcake." Naruto replied with a bit of hesitation at letting a stranger know his name only to have his name poked at. Sure it wasn't the most extravagant name but in all of the world he was the only Naruto that he knew and he liked to think that it made him unique.

"Actually your name has another meaning to it, one that symbolizes motion in the form of a maelstrom." Seijuro pointed out as if it was the most plain thing in the world as he rose to his full height.

"What's a m-maelstrom Seijuro-san?" Naruto asked as his seven year old mind tried wrapping itself around the word.

"Don't worry about it; just know that your name has another meaning to it." Seijuro replied as he cut the line of questioning about that subject there.

"Oh, well thanks again." Naruto said as he slowly rose to his feet and was about to take off and see if he could find his way back to Konoha when Seijuro's voice stopped him.

"Where you going kid?" Seijuro asked knowing that there was no way the kid would be able to make it back to where ever he was trying to reach.

"I'm heading back to Konoha...which ever way it is." Naruto replied as he looked about to realize that he didn't know where he was other than in the forest due to being in a sack for most of the trip out here.

"Right well we both know you're stuck out here with no clear idea of where to go, now I could take you to the nearest town and let them sort out on how you get home or you could come with me." Seijuro said as he watched Naruto's head fall at the first half of his words then perk up at his proposal.

"If I go with you what would I do exactly?" Naruto asked while silently hoping it wouldn't be anything demeaning as other homeless would explain to him that some people could only get by in life be performing degrading acts just to get a bit of money or a bite to eat.

"Well since you've piqued my curiosity with the way you handled yourself against those guys so I've decided to take you on as my apprentice and hopeful successor to the sword style you saw me use earlier. I've been looking for someone to pass the art of my school onto for the last 10 years and so far none have managed to capture my interest as you have. So what's your choice kid?" Seijuro explained as Naruto turned around to face him fully.

Naruto weighted his options in his mind and found that although that the very small number of people in Konoha that actually cared for him would be upset, he realized that when he was older he could always travel back to his home village to see them. So with his mind made up Naruto walked over to Seijuro and looked up at his new teacher.

"I'd like to study under you Seijuro-san." Naruto said with the practiced manners that he learned as well.

"All right but since I'm taking you on as my apprentice you are to address me as either sensei or shishou(master) when we are training or out in public when we need to be. Is that clear?" Seijuro instructed as he looked down at his newly chosen disciple.

"Hai shishou." Naruto replied with a bow.

"Good then your first lesson under me shall be to remember that your weapon is an extension of yourself and should always be clean of any dirt or blood from it's surface. Here uses this cloth and the water over there to wipe you blade free of the grime from your kill." Seijuro said as he produced a cloth from within his cloak and handed it to Naruto who had pulled out his tanto and went off to do as instructed.

Five minutes later Naruto returned to Seijuro who had been watching the entire time to ensure the boy didn't fall into the current, he then turned his blade over to his master who deemed it clean before returning the tanto to him.

"Good now then, be sure to hold onto that tanto of yours until we officially begin your training."

"Hai Shishou." Naruto said as he carefully placed the tanto in it's carry spot.

"Come Naruto we're leaving now." Seijuro ordered as he took off for the main road once again with Naruto moving to catch up with him.

"Shishou if I may ask where are we going exactly?" Naruto inquired while trying to keep up with Seijuro's brisk stride.

"To a port town in the north so we can catch a boat back to Japan, now come along so we can reach a neighboring village to rest in for the remainder of the night." Seijuro answered while keeping his eyes firmly fixed ahead.

"Hai shishou." Naruto replied as both master and apprentice walked off into the dead of night.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In Konohagakure no Sato 

Sarutobi Hiruzen a man known far and wide for both his battle prowess and his keen insight and intellect as the Sandaime Hokage for Konoha, was nearly pulling his hair out over the disappearance of Uzumaki Naruto. He knew that it had been sometime since he last checked on the boy but things were just getting back to normal after the hectic mess that resulted from the Kyuubi attack seven years ago. As of right now he had every available jounin and Anbu searching the village for the boy he considered a grandson, and so far they were unsuccessful.

A knock on his office door pulled the aging Hokage from his thoughts as he gave the call to come in, the door swung open to reveal two people: the first wore a high collar coat that obscured majority of his features from view along with a pair of rounded sunglasses and a circular container on his back. The second was a woman with wild looking with brown shaggy hair and a feral expression on her face. She had a hint of fanged canines poking out her mouth and eyes like a predator's, what really stood out about her was the two red triangles on each of her cheeks at her side was a large wolf like dog with an eyepatch over his right eye. These two were Aburame Shibi and Inuzuka Tsume, the clan head for the Aburame and Inuzuka clans respectively and they both had the air of curiosity about them at being called at such a late hour in the evening.

"You sent for us Hokage-sama?" Shibi asked as he looked at his leader with calculating eyes behind his shades.

"I did need the expert tracking abilities of your respective clans and who better suited for the task then the two clan heads." Sarutobi started as he reached for his pipe and took a much needed pull from it.

"Of course Hokage-sama, what is it you need us to find?" Tsume asked with a reaffirming nod from Shibi.

"It's not what but more along the lines of who Tsume, Uzumaki Naruto has gone missing since the festival started earlier. I want him found before anything happens to him." Sarutobi explained as he got to his feet and looked out into the night through his office window.

"The pup's in trouble? Why didn't you say so from the beginning, where should we start looking?" Tsume said with a growl at the knowledge of finding out Naruto was the one to go missing, she and Shibi unlike the rest of the council actually called for Naruto to be adopted into one of their clans but were blocked out at every turn claiming that someone as Naruto couldn't be allowed to reside with one clan within Konoha. And to this day it infuriated her at how closed minded the rest of Konoha was with the exception of few individuals.

"Before we go off on a hunt, it is logical to have something to use as a base to track young Naruto with." Shibi pointed out after he put a calming hand on Tsume's shoulder.

"Yes you are indeed right Shibi, I have the blanket from the day Naruto was born. I figure it's got enough of his scent for you both to use." Sarutobi said as he pulled a scroll from his desk and unsealed the baby blanket within before handing it over to the two clan heads.

"Kuromaru get a good whiff if you can." Tsume instructed of her ninken partner as she held the blanket low enough to reach his nose.

Kuromaru began sniffing the blanket while Shibi attached some of his kikaichu to the blanket so he could track the scent as well. After about a minute or so Kuromaru looked to Tsume with a nod that confirmed he was ready to get tracking.

"Kuromaru is ready to go Hokage-sama." Tsume said as she handed him the item back.

"As are my kikachu." Shibi replied as he insects flew back to their hive within his body.

"I shall join you with a group of my best Anbu." Sarutobi said as he pulled off his robes to reveal the battle armor he wore underneath, then he snapped his fingers and four figures appeared in a line in front of his desk each of them on one knee with their heads bowed.

"We are moving out so be prepare for a possible battle, now let's get going before we lose this chance." Sarutobi ordered of the six shinobi under his command.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" All six said before every person in the room vanished in a shunshin.

Tsume's partner lead them all the way across Konoha and out the west gate into the forest, soon as the gate disappeared from view Shibi's kikaichu began to pick up Naruto's chakra signature and that gave the group more to work with as they traveled five miles away from the village before stopping as Kuromaru changed directions and began running north with the group of shinobi's keeping pace. The entire time Sarutobi was praying for the young boy's safety and return to Konoha when talking brought him out of his thoughts.

"I don't like this Tsume, whoever took the pup out the village wasn't alone when they did so, we're looking at about twenty different others scents mixed with his." Kuromaru stated which caused Sarutobi's heart to drop at what it could mean.

"You haven't lost the trail have you?" Tsume asked just to be sure that wasn't the case.

"No I just though that fact should have been known, the scent still goes on a bit of ways." Kuromaru replied with a shake of his head.

"Then we shouldn't waste anymore time lead on Kuromaru." Sarutobi said as he was getting frustrated with the lack of results.

Kuromaru led them along the same route Naruto did through the forest and across the merchant path until he slowed as he neared the clearing.

"Kuromaru what is-...Blood." Tsume asked before her sense of smell answered her question for her .

"Yes and lots of it, the answer to the pup's disappearance lies up ahead." Kuromaru nodded at his partner's assessment.

The group walked into the clearing and the sight that greeted them would have turned a lesser person's stomach, the bodies of 12 civilians and 5 chuunins lay scattered along the ground with looks of surprise and horror etched on their faces. It was only their discipline and experiences with war and battles that allowed the group to move forward and investigate.

"A confrontation took place here and for some reason as illogically as it is for one so young never taught the shinobi arts, there is a concentrated burst of Naruto's chakra in the air." Shibi pointed out as he let his kikaichu out into the air.

"You think that his 'tenant' had anything to do with it?" Tsume asked as she watched the Anbu survey the bodies.

"No, neither I nor my kikaichu sense the presence of the Kyuubi. However we do sense the presence of another who was here." Shibi replied as he too looked on.

"Is there any idea of which village it might have been?" Sarutobi asked as this caught his ear.

"Unfortunately no Hokage-sama but, they had to be at least jounin level in strength that have bested 5 skilled chuunin and still have the energy to kill the civilians."

"The question becomes what reason was there for this many civilian's to be outside the village walls at one time barring times of evacuation?" Tsume pointed out as she watched Kuromaru repeatedly sniffing around the clearing.

"They were chasing him..." Sarutobi stated quietly after a minute.

"What was that Hokage-sama?" Tsume asked as even she didn't hear what it was he said clearly.

"The civilians and the chuunins most likely were chasing Naruto when the mystery person happened upon them. Whatever took place here has resulted in the loss of 17 people from out village, 5 of which came from our forces...Two of you Anbu, go search that river behind you as far as you are able." Sarutobi said as he looked at the river raging behind the scene with an epiphany.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The Anbu replied before two of the four took off running down the bank of the river while the other two stayed behind to seal up the bodies of the dead.

"If it's even a remote chance that Naruto fell into the river and washed up stream I'm going to take it." Sarutobi said to no one in particular as he began pacing.

15 minutes later the two Anbu returned covered in dirt and leaves but, no blonde child in hand.

"Report!" Sarutobi ordered as soon as he saw them and stopped pacing but the look of worry didn't fade in the slightest.

"We have failed you Hokage-sama, we followed the river as far as we were able to but didn't see any sign of Uzumaki Naruto's body." The two anbu reported as they knelled in front of their leader how looked completely dejected.

"No...neither of you have failed me. It is I how failed the young boy I was entrusted to keep safe. I should have done right in the beginning but failed to do so and now it's cost Konoha it's greatest hero." Sarutobi said as he nearly broke down at that bit of news before ordering that the bodies be sealed up in scrolls and brought back to the village.

After getting back to the village and dismissing the Anbu to relieve the bodies to him for the time being, then Sarutobi then turned to Tsume and Shibi with a look in his eyes that caused them both to internally shiver. It was the look that inspired both fear and respect in enemies and allies alike when they witnessed those eyes on the battlefield during the first and second great shinobi wars, it was the look of the Kami no Shinobi a being that struck with such precision that you didn't even know that you were dead before your head hit the dirt.

"Tsume, Shibi...I know you both have done a lot in the last hour or so but I'm going to need the cooperation and presence of both of you once more." Sarutobi said calmly as he turned from Shibi to Tsume once each.

"Of course Hokage-sama, whatever you need." Tsume replied as uneasiness and curiosity warred inside her at what was possibly going to happen. Shibi just nodded in agreement.

"Good then I want the both of you to head for the council chambers and I will be along when I can, please relay this to any of the other council who ask." came from Sarutobi in the same calm manner as he got a silent nod from both clan heads before walking off.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

15 minutes later in the Council Meeting Chamber

The entire council of Konoha sat around waiting to see what the late night meeting was about, some of the council only had enough time to pull on a yakuta jacket before hurrying to the chamber while others actually took the extra two minutes to look presentable.

A lone dais where the Hokage sat was empty as Sarutobi had yet to show just yet, immediately below the Hokage sat three people, each from the same generation as Sarutobi himself. First was a man garb in robs similar to the Hokage with grey hair glasses and a scowl this was Mitokado Homura. To Homura's right sat a woman with her hair is pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side, she also wore a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. This was Utatane Koharu and together with Homura they were the council advisers to the Hokage.

On Koharu's right sat one last figure, he was dressed in bandages that cover the right side of his face and arm. In his left hand sat a cane which he gripped with an unreadable expression, this man was Shimura Danzo a known war hawk. He was the commander of a secret branch of Anbu called 'Ne'(Root) and although the Hokage called for their disband years ago, the group still operated in secret behind the Hokage's back to perform the jobs that wouldn't be taken by normal shinobi although Sarutobi had yet to prove it.

Below where the three elders sat was the Captain of the Anbu, a kunoichi that only went by Usagi both as a codename and her chosen mask, the Current Head of Konoha's hospital staff Hidegawa Ishiro, the Head of the Interrogation and Torture department Morion Ibiki, The Directors of both the Civilian and Shinobi academies respectively.

To the right of Hokage sat the civilian portion of the council, they represented those of Konoha that were not shinobi and dealt with the financial and typical aspects of the village. Of course they weren't without corruption amongst their ranks as they used the chaos of the Kyuubi attack 7 years ago to entrench themselves into the military portion of the village, however that would change as of today if anything was to be said about it.

Lastly there were the various head of the clans of Konoha that sat on the Hokage's left side, there was the first generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho. First there was Yamanaka Inoichi who was head of his clan and the second in command of the I&T Division. Next came Nara Shikaku who was head of his clan and the Jounin Hancho(Jounin Commander) for all of Konoha's Forces. The last member of the trios was Akimichi Chouza who was known as a gentle giant outside of combat and owned a restaurant or two in the commercial district.

Next came Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan. He wore a simple yukata robe with a brown jacket over it and his clan's kekkei genkai was set in a scowl of confusion at being summoned during this late hour.. Lastly was Tsume and Shibi who were sitting side by side with unreadable and pensive looks on their faces.

"Now this is just plain unprofessional, how can the Hokage expect us to show up for a meeting in the middle of the night when he himself isn't present?" A civilian council member with brown hair pulled into a bun asked aloud of the council hoping to get an answer.

Tsume was about to speak up when the doors to the chamber slammed open with a loud bang before being closed behind the figure that entered. It was Sarutobi standing there with a folder tucked under his right arm and a fierce scowl on his face that caused many including the usual Danzo who was known for always being neutral in his expressions to shiver at the intensity that their hokage's eyes were portraying.

"If you must know councilwoman Haruno, unlike you who was sleeping comfortably in their bed. I was handling a matter of the utmost importance." Sarutobi replied as he made his way up to his position in the chamber and sat down and began to silently pack his pipe with tobacco.

"What was the matter Hiruzen?... Hiruzen?" Koharu asked only to receive silence as her answer so she tried again only to get the same result as Sarutobi continued his actions and calmly lit his pipe before taking a long pull on it and breathing out the smoke in a relaxing manner as the rest of the chamber looked on in silence.

"Let us be clear for a moment elder Utatane, in these chambers or at any time when you are in my office you are to use the proper term of respect in talking to me outside of a privacy setting. I've become too lax in how I've let you and Homura address me outside of the normal and that type of behavior has begun to trickle down through the council, it's an error I intend to correct as of right now among other things. Is that understood elder Utatane?" Sarutobi started off in such a sharp tone that had everyone on edge as they looked at their Hokage in a new light.

"Yes...Hokage-sama." Koharu replied with shock written clearly on her face as she gazed at her old teammate as she saw the fire truly rekindled in him.

"Good that goes for the rest of you as well." Sarutobi said as he pinned majority of the civilian council with a hard glare before taking another pull of his pipe.

"Now then the matter I was taking care of along with clan heads Inuzuka and Aburame was the disappearance of Uzumaki Naruto from within the village." the aged hokage said as he resumed his train of thought on what he was revealing and did so only for the room to burst into a cacophony of shouting as he took another pull from his pipe to settle his nerves.

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi yelled as he spiked his chakra for order which was established in a few seconds seeing as none wanted to provoke the god of shinobi's ire.

"To stop you all before this escalates out of control, this meeting will be conducted like adults and not children on the playground. If you cannot conduct yourself in a proper manner you shall be removed from these chambers and we shall find someone capable to replace you." Sarutobi stated as his gaze swept over everyone in the council to make his point known.

"Hokage-sama, surely you wouldn't seriously do such a thing?" a council member on the civilian side asked as he got to his feet.

"Ah but I can and will councilman, if you all cannot behave in a manner according." Sarutobi said as he looked to the council member who spoke.

"If I may inquire Hokage-sama, what was the result of the kidnapping of the young Uzumaki?" Hiashi asked as he got to his feet to address the council while he had the moment to.

"He's dead Hiashi, plunged into a river about 10 miles north of the village to never know the light of day again." Sarutobi replied in such a blunt manner that it threw people off until Koharu got to her feet.

"What will that mean in terms of the other villages? If word of this got out we could be looking at our enemies knocking on our door by the end of the week!" She said which caused a murmur to go through the chamber.

"That's one of the things that disgusts me right there, an innocent child is dead and all you can think about how we could be affected publicly Koharu. And if any of you say that he deserved it I will kill you where you sit! That boy didn't ask to be made the jailer for the Kyuubi, hell he didn't even have a choice in the matter!" Sarutobi said as he looked at Koharu in disgust before his chakra began to spike along with his anger which made more than a few civilian council members very nervous as they were unused to such things.

"And if you must know that the reason that Naruto is even dead is because of the stupidity of our own people." Sarutobi admitted as he got to his feet.

"I find those claims to be absolute ludicrous, Hokage-sama. Our people are morally upstanding." Haruno said as she rose to her feet to challenge the claims.

"Really, so then tell me are these not the corpses of our own civilians and five of our chuunin then?" Sarutobi said as he tossed the scroll to an Anbu who was stationed in the corner before that shinobi unsealed the corpses in the middle of the room for all to see. Of course those of the civilian side went green in the face and some tried reaching the nearest trash can.

"What in kami's name is that?" Haruno nearly shrieked as she fought to keep her dinner down at the sight.

"Those were the people you were trying to defend, and isn't that one of your family councilwoman Haruno. One Haruno Genji if I'm not mistaken?" Sarutobi said as he pointed to a corpse in particular that had the symbol of the Haruno family crest on his jacket.

"I'm curious...Hokage-sama. Do you know what caused the deaths of these 17 citizens of Konoha?" Danzo suddenly spoke up with his usual carefully worded manner as he attempted to keep Hiruzen's anger from being directed at him.

"Tsume, Shibi?" Sarutobi said as he looked to both mentioned clan heads to give their response on the matter.

"We couldn't ascertain as to who could do such a thing to 5 highly skilled chuunin but we suspect whoever did kill them was at least jounin in rank and ability." Shibi announced before he let Tsume have the floor.

"According to our search of the area we found out that somehow, the pup managed to use chakra for what we don't know but it had to have happened before he was lost to the river that was nearby. He didn't even have a chance against it's current." Tsume said while suppressing a growl that found it's way into her throat as she took her seat again.

Silence met the chamber for the longest time as people composed themselves as the bodies were resealed and removed from the room to the morgue. Soon however one of the civilian council members spoke up breaking the din of quiet within the chamber. "So where does this leave us exactly with the _boy_ no longer amongst the living?" This of course had their village's leader snap his head towards their one who spoke with a cool intensity.

"We shall move forward as we always have, you can expect there will be changes in how the leaf shall be run from now on. This meeting is adjourned and you all are dismissed until I call for you otherwise." Sarutobi said as he waved everyone off while he climbed to his feet slowly and made his way out the chamber without another word to anyone.

Silently the venerable fire shadow made his way to his office where he dismissed his Anbu escort for the night before heading inside and sitting behind his desk, Making sure that he was truly alone Sarutobi then reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a framed photo. It was a photo of when he took Naruto on a trip with him to the capital to meet with the Daimiyo, It held Sarutobi and a four year old Naruto sitting at a game booth with happy smiles on both their faces as they glanced at the camera together. It was one of the few and last times that Naruto held a genuine smile on his face, before this village robbed him of any chance at happiness and even his life.

"Naruto my boy,...I hope you could forgive this foolish old man for placing such a burden as the one you've had to carry for 7 years on you. I promise that I will do all that I can to right some of the wrongs I've allowed to go on since taking this accursed hat back. I..." Sarutobi nearly cried as tears fell slowly and splashed against Naruto's smiling face in the photo.

Sarutobi finally let go of the tears he was holding back as he looked to the portraits of his predecessors and each of them even his own younger portraits seemed to share the sorrow that was filling the office, as Hiruzen cried silently for a boy he considered family.

Four Days Later, in Kaminari no Kuni

After paying for a carriage to cut the amount of time in half, Seijuro and Naruto arrived in the port town of Tsujin with just enough time to spare as a ship was getting ready to depart back to Japan on a passenger and shipment run. So after purchasing two tickets Seijuro looked down at Naruto.

"Okay we have some time before the ship departs so we're going to get you some new clothing, no apprentice of my is going to be seen in rags." Seijuro said as he lead the way with Naruto walking at his side.

To say that traveling was a new experience to Naruto; was to say that Jiraiya peeked on women casually it was an understatement. The young seven year old was impressed with all the new sights and sounds he was witnessing but Naruto knew that straying too far fro Seijuro's side or vision wouldn't be the best idea. So while following his master into a nearby clothing store, Naruto took in as many sights as he could but then stopped knowing that there would be even more sights where they were heading.

"Welcome to my shop, how may I serve your needs for clothing today?" A man in his early forties asked with a gentle smile.

"I need something simplistic yet sturdy for my ward here." Seijuro said as he indicated Naruto whom he put a gesturing hand on to move in front of him.

"Of course sir, come young man step this way." The stork clerk said as he guided Naruto over to where he kept children clothes.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto came back to the front wearing a basic yukata top it was primarily a dark blue with a white outline on the ends there the top closed, his legs were covered by a pair of simple pants with a belt to hold the item in question up on his body and provide a place to securely place his tanto. The only thing left of Naruto's old ensemble was the blue sandals still on his feet. After paying for the new clothing and having the old outfit burned at the store clerk's leisure, Seijuro and Naruto had just made it to board the boat before it set out for Japan.

After getting set in a simple room fit for two people, Naruto and Seijuro went up to the top deck to enjoy some fresh air as well as to take one last look at the Elemental countries. Seijuro sat himself on the deck against the railing while Naruto stood up on a nearby crate and looked at the port town as the ship began to move away from it.

"Take your last looks at the Elemental countries kid, it will be a long time before you come back here. That is if you decide to anyway." Seijuro said as he took to drinking a bottle of sake he purchased just before boarding.

Naruto simply looked at the port town as it got further and further away until the landmass that was the Elemental countries couldn't be seen anymore. With that done Naruto then turned towards where the ship was heading Japan...his future.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN:<strong>** Okay here's the first chapter of Hitokiri Battosai Maelstrom, tell me what you guys think and remember to keep voting in the polls for the relationship options in the story if you haven't done so. Chapter 2 will see a brief look into Naruto's training and his return to the Elemental Countries. To keep people from asking this; Kenshin shall not be in the story as Naruto has effectively replaced him as Seijuro's successor.


	2. Chapter 2: Return of a Swordsman

****AN:**** Chapter 2 is here but we didn't get many reviews for the first chapter but that's okay. _(chibi Xeno is standing there with glowing red eyes, a bloody nodaichi and the head of Ebisu in his free hand. **"I demand more reviews or another character dies. This fool was the first from the Naruto universe next time it comes from Ruroni Kenshin."**_ Please review more next time or he will do it, don't be taken in by the kitsune ears and tails he's being actually very forgiving in this form don't let him transform things will get bloodier than even Zabuza would like. One side note is that I've decided to have Hinata and Mei possibly added to the harem, it's not solid at this point with those two. To those wondering about my other story Kitsune Inu Youkai, it's next chapter will be up when I get a chance to finish and post it. I apologize but I've got so many stories just suddenly wanting to be written, The author note at the end of this chapter will let you know what's going on with any other story ideas. Anyway without further ado onto the story.

Shoutouts:

**Fox of the Blood Moon: ** The Samurai of Tetsu no Kuni in the Naruto universe can use chakra, this has been stated in the manga and probably in the anime by now. So it's feasible that Naruto and the rest of the samurai of the Ruroni universe could utilize chakra, all the groups could also use Ki, and Chi separately in theory as well.

**Ez21:** Sorry, no Yaoi.

"Naruto"- Normal speech

"_Naruto" _- Normal Thoughts

**"Naruto"** - Demon speech

**"_Naruto"_** - Demon thoughts

Naruto- Locations

_Naruto_- Jutsu/Ougi

Disclaimer: If I don't own Naruto or Ruroni Kenshin, then that means the rest of you fuckers out there aside from the creators don't either.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Return of a swordsman<p>

Konohagakure, Ten years later

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat behind his desk finishing up the last of his paperwork for the morning, until his thoughts strayed from his work to the past ten years ever since Naruto was declared officially dead. When he revealed this to the people of Konoha the day following the meeting he had with the council of Konoha, he was disgusted with their reaction of cheering as if Naruto was a plague that finally passed over them allowing them to breath easy once again.

Naturally this angered the wizened Hokage who made his displeasure known through both his killer intent and his loud insult of calling them all fools, this of course caught the interest of the daimiyo of Hi no Kuni who just so happened to be visiting that day to discuss the annual budget and boy did the man have questions about what went on inside the village between his visits.

Hiruzen who had no reason to lie to his lord came clean right then and there about how Naruto was chosen as the vessel to house the spirit of the Kitsune Kyuubi no Yoko since the night of its attack. His mind instantly went back to that very conversation.

**_Flashback: Fuin_**

"_Tell me Sarutobi, what has you so upset where this boy is concerned?" A man sitting upon the tower as well asked Sarutobi as he looked at the Hokage with questioning eyes. Fuijun Yukisuke was a very intelligent and kind ruler but could be fierce when needed. Yukisuke was a man in his late thirties with the beginnings of grey hair and laugh wrinkles, although as of right now he wore an expression of intense thought as he waited for his answer. _

_He wore the traditional robes of a Daimiyo and sat fanning himself as his guard of five samurai and two of the twelve Fire guardians stood protectively around their lord._

"_I believe that we as a village come clean as a whole, Yukisuke-denka. I might as well repel the law I mad as of today. The boy in question Uzumaki Naruto held a significant and unrealized purpose to the entire village of Konoha, for you see seven years ago the legendary Kitsune Kyuubi no Yoko began attacking our village for reasons unknown to us. And as it was also known that the Yondaime Namikaze Minato fell that night in service to his village, what you didn't know was that he did so by giving his life up to halt the Kyuubi's advance against us." Hiruzen started as he projected his voice so all could hear while he sent a heated glare at the very people he swore to protect._

"_I see and what became of that night?" Yukisuke asked as he sat up a bit straighter._

"_Well as it's known that the Kyuubi is too powerful to defeat outright, so the yondaime did the next best thing and sealed it inside of Uzumaki Naruto who just so happened to be born that very night." Hiruzen continued before he was interrupted by a voice from within the crowd._

"_Yes that brat caused the death of our yondaime why won't you see that?" A woman's voice cried out with others joining hers until Hiruzen re-took control._

"_And that is why I called all of you idiots and fools! If you all had even a shred of confidence in Minato's skills as a hokage and shinobi then you would have confidence in the fact that the seal he created held true." Hiruzen yelled with fury lining his every word as he wanted nothing more in that instant than to remove everyone of the idiot's from the face of the earth._

"_What kind of seal was it, Sarutobi?" Yukisuke asked gently as he walked over to place a calming hand on the Sarutobi elder's shoulder._

"_The seal that Minato created was one designed to function based off Naruto's will and intention to live,...that's right it was Naruto's will to live that allowed you fools to keep seeing the next sunrise! And I'm pretty sure that if it wasn't for the yondaime adding the seal that would kill the Kyuubi the moment that Naruto died then we would be looking at death returning to our door in full force in little as three years!" Hiruzen revealed as he watch faces all throughout the crowd pale completely at this revelation before he continued._

"_To think that Minato must be rolling inside the belly of the Shinigami, for you all have not only spat on the last wish of your previous Hokage but you all murdered his son for your own ass backwards prejudices!" Hiruzen continued as he watched people grow even paler till they were so white they could make Orochimaru jealous._

"_That's right let it sink in that you all had a hand in the destruction in the son of the man you all so flagrantly praised." Hiruzen as he watched all but a few faces within the crowds below that universal expression on their face, you all know the one. It's the one that says: 'Damn we fucked up royally'._

"_Is this true Sarutobi-dono?" Yukisuke asked with genuine curiosity as he heard nothing of this from anyone._

"_Hai Yukisuke-denka, Namikaze Minato was the father and one Uzumaki Kushina was the mother of one now deceased Uzumaki Naruto." Hiruzen revealed with a sad sigh as it brought a fresh wave of guilt to his old heart while those in the crowd that knew of Uzumaki Kushina from both reputation and personal experience looked as if the redhead had risen from the grave looking for their blood,_

**_Flashback: Kai_**

Hiruzen slipped the last paper into the outgoing box as he leaned back into his chair with a bittersweet smile about the result that came from that day, needless to say that when Yukisuke learned of Naruto's treatment while alive in the village the fire daimiyo went on a tirade chewed out just about every citizen of Konoha that either brought harm against the boy or stood around doing nothing to at least make the boy more at home within the village walls.

When another villager most likely a civilian, got up enough courage to speak their mind and ask why the yondaime would do such a thing when there was items to seal the Kyuubi in. Hiruzen went on to explain that the Kyuubi was too powerful by nature to be sealed in anything less than a living vessel such as an infant as they have the capacity to do so seeing as their souls were effectively free of taint that the Kyuubi could pry on.

Not only that but he went on to explain that How could the Yondaime expect to ask a family to give up a child to become the vessel if he could think of using his own son first.

Hiruzen went on to say that if Minato didn't have a son to use that day it could have easily been anyone with a child young enough for the sealing to be done upon whether they wanted this or not. That response caused many in the crowd with children to become truely ashamed of the way they acted for it was indeed true, other however clung to their belief that Naruto was nothing but a demon.

Hiruzen remembered watching as people began to breakdown in fits of hysteria and guilt before crying out to their Hokage to forgive them for their misguided and foolish actions. However the reality of what they had done was really driven home when Hiruzen stoically looked down at the citizen's of Konoha and replied that it not his forgiveness that they should be seeking, it was that of a young seven year old child that would never be able to walk among the land of the living ever again before he declared the announcement over with and walked away from the masses with his face hidden be the symbol of his position.

"Ah, Mikura. Could you please come and take this morning's paperwork to be filed please." Hiruzen asked as he snapped out of his thoughts to call for his secretary through his intercom.

"Of course Hokage-sama." Came a sensible and chipper reply from Mikura as she came to retrieve the papers as Hiruzen sat back packing and then lighting his pipe with ash-wood and jade tobacco before taking a calming drag from it.

"_Naruto my boy...I miss you."_ Hiruzen thought as the smoke from his pipe drifted slowly out the window into the open air.

On a ship, just off the coast of Kaminari no Kuni

A young man laid up against the wall on the deck of the ship he was riding on to the Elemental countries, raised his head from beneath the kasa that he wore as the wind blew gently across the boat.

"Strange I could have sworn someone calling my name." The young man said with a warm yet tired voice as he glanced up at the sky from beneath his hat.

"Attention, all passengers. We will be docking in the Port town of Bei shortly. please begin gathering your things to disembark." Came from the captain over the announcement system.

"_That's right it's been almost eight years since I last saw these shores. Has it really been that long?"_ The young man thought as he shifted the katana resting against his shoulder to his side as he moved to stand.

"_I've made it back sensei, it took some doing on my part but I've returned to the Elemental countries." _The young man mused as he mind drifted off as he stood near the bow of the ship looking off into the sky.

Fifteen minutes later found the young man disembarking from the ship with a simple travel pack slung over his shoulder, after purchasing a travel map for the elemental countries the young man set out on the road out of Bei. As he walked along the path, the young man was just enjoying the sunshine while keeping his senses aware for any potential threat against him.

Some time later as he walked the young man heard some shouting from the road up ahead and decided to investigate. He came upon a serious situations, a group of about five thugs were surrounding a woman who was doing her best to them off with a tanto that she gripped for dear life. As he got closer the young man could hear some of the conversation going on.

"I said to get away from me!" the woman all but screamed as she waved the tanto threateningly in front of her.

"Look girly just face it, there's no way your little town could pay the boss back with money, so why don't you use that pretty little body of yours to pleasure some real men and we might be able to persuade our boss about letting you all live to see your next sunrise' said the one who appeared to be the one in charge of this group as he laughed at the woman's attempts to fend off her attackers.

"I'd rather die than allow you to touch me." The woman cried defiantly as she held her ground even though her heart was ready to leap out her chest.

"Heheh, if that's what you want I'll send you on a one way trip to hell you whore!" the leader said as he brought his axe up above his head and went to cut the young woman down where she stood against the tree.

The woman closed her eyes in what she considered her final moments as she prayed for some type of divine intervention, she was unprepared for the sound of clashing metal to reach her ears. Risking her life for the moment the woman opened her eyes to find a figure in front of her holding off the axe from ending her life.

"What the? Who the fuck are you brat?" The thug with the axe demanded as he didn't see a bleeding body at his feet but a kid of about 16 to 17 years of age holding off his weapon with ease.

"Someone who couldn't stand by and see you kill an innocent for your own twisted pleasure." The young man replied with deadly ice in his voice before he lashed out and knocked the thug back into his comrades with a wicked haymaker. "You call yourselves men yet you act like mindless beast."

"What did you say? You've got some nerve gaki." The thugs yelled as they tried to stand through their mass of tangled bodies.

"Are you all right?" The young man asked as he ignored the thugs for the moment in favor of checking on the woman who's legs gave out due to shock.

The woman took stock of her savior as he removed the kasa he was wearing while kneeling down to her level. A large and elaborate while cloak covered most of his form but from what she could see he wore a traditional kimono top that was black in color with a white lining, he wore a simple pair of hakama pants with dark blue tabi and on his feet were waraji.

Moving higher she came to his face and took in some major detail, his general features were sharp and masculine with a very small hint of baby fat in his face to give it a full look. He had three thinly distinctive whisker marks on either side of his evenly light tanned cheeks but they did nothing but add to his appeal with a sense of an untamed aura of strength.

His eyes were sharp but held a degree of concern in them for her well being, his irises were the color of the very ocean and seemed to swallow her in their depths with intensity. His hair was as bright as the sun and looked like silk as it rested in a high ponytail with a somewhat spiky yet controlled manner as it all fell downward in a gentle manner. Speaking soon brought the woman out of her observation.

"What did you say?" the woman asked as she shook away her private thoughts to address her savior.

"I asked if you were all right?" came from the young man with a husky timber that sent shivers up her spine for some reason that she couldn't place.

"Yes I am but wh- look out!" The woman went to reply before she cried out for whatever was going on behind the guy who saved her.

The swordsman turned around and blocked another axe swing with ease before he pushed the thug back as he rose to his full height.

"Look I don't want to fight you so I'll give you all the option of walking away before you all do something you'll regret." the young swordsman warned as he looked at the five thugs who each drew a weapon of some sort.

"I don't know if you're just stupid or just bad at math brat but we out number you. And while you may have some skill with that sword of yours we're gonna put you in the ground before having some fun with that woman behind you." The leader declared with a sick smile while his comrades gave a cheer of agreement.

"If you truly believe that you will make it past me to her, then come and let me send you to the Shinigami as punishment." the swordsman said as he slid his katana into it's saya before taking his stance as his demeanor returned icy and deadly.

"Kill the bastard!" the Leader yelled as all five of them charged at the blonde who waited patiently.

The blonde just waited until the thugs were all in range before he moved, with a single step forward he vanished only to reappear on the other side of the five thugs who stopped in their tracks. Slowly the blond slid from his stance while flicking then sheathing his blade; with a click of the saya all five thugs feel to the ground with blood pouring from their bodies as death overtook them.

Walking back over to the woman, the blonde gave her a reassuring smile as he slid his sword back into the confines of his cloak.

"I'm sorry you had to see such a thing." The swordsman apologized as he indicated the five dead thugs behind him.

"It's quite alright, if you didn't stop them I'd be dead right know so arigatou." The woman replied with a grateful but hasty bow.

"You're welcome..." the blond said as he left the sentence hanging to which the woman understood as she realized he was looking for a name.

"Oh I'm Kyoko, just Kyoko." The woman said as she held out her hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto, not that it's any of my business really but I couldn't help hearing that your village was in some kind of trouble with more of those thugs." the now revealed Naruto replied as he asked Kyoko about her problem while returning the gesture.

"Yes, well our village has been having some trouble with a large gang of bandits that are lead by a nuke-nin of Kumogakure. They've been terrorizing us for a month now and they have just arrived not too long ago to claim their 'tribute' for allowing us to live. I was on my way back from Bei when I saw the attacking and ran to get help before those thugs followed me." Kyoko replied as she clenched her fists in anger at the word tribute.

"I see, and is your village far from here?" Naruto asked as he took in her story with rapt attention.

"No it's just further down the road. You can't be thinking of confronting those beasts? Not that I doubt your ability to handle yourself but there's at least thirty more in the village and they are all armed." Kyoko said with a look of worry in her face.

"I appreciate the concern but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do something to help. Besides I've faced opponents greater than thugs and came out of it all right. You just continue onto Bei for help Kyoko-san and I'll do what I can until you bring reinforcements." Naruto said as he looked the young woman in the eyes with confidence in his abilities before turning and walking off towards the village after picking up his fallen kasa leaving her there on the road.

Once she was sure that Naruto was no longer anywhere nearby, Kyoko brought her hands up into the ram seal and called out 'Kai' while flaring her chakra. In Kyoko's place stood an exceptionally beautiful young woman named Nii Samui, She was a fair-skinned woman of tall stature and curvaceous build with a large bust. She has blue eyes and straight blonde hair framing her face with a shorter cut in the back and the front bangs reaching her shoulders.

She was wearing a very low cut outfit with mesh underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots and what appeared to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covered her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also had a tanto strapped horizontally to her lower back. Her expression screamed a no nonsense manner as she looked at where Naruto walked off before raising her hand to the com-radio ear piece she was wearing.

"We have a possible problem." Samui said into her earpiece with a stoic tone.

"What could it be? Did they see through you cover? I knew I should have made a more convincing carpenter, are you hurt ? I know I should have went with you." Came her teammate Omoi's paranoid voice came over his comlink in a whispered tone.

"Shut the hell up Omoi and let Samui explain. Jeez" came a fiery hiss of a voice cut him off, it was the last member of the team Karui.

"Be on the lookout for a swordsman wearing a white cloak and blonde hair, he's going to be entering the village." Samui advised as she set to work gathering up the bodies of the five thugs.

"What! Was he from Kumo?" Karui asked as she was weighting options in her mind.

"Not that I could see, he could be from another village but just hiding his hitaie. What was weird was that he dressed like a samurai rather than a shinobi, even moved like one. Your thoughts Yugito?" Samui replied as she worked while then referring to Nii Yugito who was her older sister, the leading jounin for this mission, and the jinchuriki for the Nibi no Bakeneko.

"I say that we let him do what he wants and only intervene if the situation is going to jeopardize our mission." Yugito said as she thought out their next move.

When replies came back from the other two as well, Samui agreed before ending the conversation as she began flashing through handsigns.

_Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu_

Samui brought her hand to her mouth and unleashed a good sized fireball at the bodies and watch them be consumed by the intense red flames that licked their bodies.

"_Uzumaki Naruto huh? Where have I heard that name from?_" Samui thought as she looked to the village while waiting for the bodies to be reduced to ashes.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As he walked towards the village full with the thugs responsible for the suffering of its people, Naruto felt a presence stir within his mind. He didn't even need to stop to know what it was for this presence was with him since the day he was born, the legendary Kitsune no Kyuubi Yoko.

**_'…..So what is it you plan on getting yourself involved in now brat?'_** Kyuubi asked as it gave a bored yawn from within it's cage.

_'What do you care so long as you get to share in my senses when I begin the carnage you enjoy so much?'_ Naruto threw back in a calm but exasperated tone as he had grown use to his tenant's personality over the years even the Cheshire-like grin he knew that the Kyuubi was sporting right now.

**_'Have I told you that your my favorite container kit?'_** Kyuubi asked with a gleeful note in its voice changing the topic briefly to carnage.

_'Yes more times than I care to count, if it wasn't for us needing each other to survive I wouldn't be having this conversation with you.'_ Naruto replied as he saw the gates to Kyoko's village coming into view.

**_'You wound me kit, haven't I given you gifts to survive in this harsh world?'_** Kyuubi replied in a mock hurt voice although its smile didn't waver one bit.

_'Yes because having a new set of eyes and body structure both which you gave to me painfully without my consent mind you; are such wonderful gifts.' _Naruto threw back with sarcasm in his voice.

**_'Look at it this way, you get to use that swordstyle of yours without drawbacks and I get to enjoy that wonderful art you create each time you unsheath your sword.'_** Kyuubi pointed out as it laid atop its front paws.

_'Yeah lucky me, now keep alert but quiet.'_ Naruto replied as he had finally reached the gates and walked passed them.

Getting inside, the sights that greeted Naruto brought clear anger to his heart and bile to his stomach. Fires raged across homes and shops while the sensations of fear, depravity, and death hung thickly in the air. Making his way towards the center of the village kicked Naruto's anger even higher, the villagers were being rounded up while people were being tortured and some flat out killed by the thugs who were just laughing and cheering as if it was some joke. The rest were each trudging to the front with whatever they could carry that was valuable to toss on top of a small heap of gold already sitting there.

**_'This is exactly why I detest most humans, you all kill and slaughter your own whether they be female, child, or even elderly just to get what you want in this world. At least a demon has enough sense to never harm those groups regardless of the reason.'_** Kyuubi muttered with disgust as it watched through Naruto's eyes what it was witnessing.

_'I hate to break it to you but I'm human as well.'_ Naruto pointed out as he walked on.

**_'I said most gaki, you I actually like keeping around as my vessel of destruction.'_** Kyuubi remarked with a tooth filled grin at its joke.

Naruto decided not to answer the mass of chakra and hatred, as he stopped directly in the center of the square and was sizing up his potential opponents. The thugs were all of brute strength and no mind, the only reason they managed to be this organized was due to the man sitting on a makeshift throne. He was of average height 5'9, he had a tanned complexion with normal attire for a shinobi. He wore a faded tan flak jacket with a black long sleeve undershirt and matching pants, his hair as cropped for the most part with the exception of his bangs which fell over his left eye somewhat.

On his back was a sword from what Naruto could see, along with a kunai pouch on his leg. Atop the man's forehead was a hitaie

"I take it you're the leader of this band of trash?" Naruto asked calmly as he looked directly at the man on the throne even though her could see what was most likely the leader of this village tied up next to the chair.

"I am, names Hoku no Kouji(Kouji of the North). Who wants to know?" Kouji asked with a voice that dripped with arrogance.

"I want to make sure I'm talking to the right person when I say for you and your group of thugs to leave this village in peace or face death." Naruto said as he pointed directly at Kouji who just began to laugh.

"You know what; I like you kid why don't you tell me your name so I can carve it on your grave for ya!" Kouji asked after he and his thugs finished having a good laugh.

"I have no desire to offer my name to a dead man." Naruto said calmly as he closed his eyes.

"Really? First one to bring me that kid's head get's first pick of the treasure haul, after me of course." Kouji announced as he got to his feet and pointer in Naruto's direction.

The thugs took that challenge with glee as all thirty of them rushed to and surrounded Naruto on all sides, as Naruto stood there with enemies on all sides, on a nearby building four people stood watching the situation below unfold.

First there was Samui who stood with her arms crossed under her impressive bust making them more pronounced unintentionally, Her face was a mask of calculating measure as she looked at the person who was becoming a great puzzle to her.

Next came her teammates, first was Karui who was on Samui's right, she was a dark skinned kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes. She wore a long short sleeved dress as her ninja attire, complete with a tan Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, purple stockings, boots with white soles, and wore her hitaie like a bandanna. Finally Karui carried a long sword on her back.

Omoi was next to Samui on the left in a crouch, He was a young, dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair and dark amber eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wore a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure style shin guards and hitaie. His face wore a thoughtful expression, as if in deep contemplation, as he sucked on a cheery flavored lollipop. He also carried a long sword on his back.

The final member of the group was the jounin for the mission, She had long, straight blonde hair bound with taut bandages and dark blue eyes that bordered on being purple. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumo hitaie, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. Her name was Nii Yugito.

"So that's the guy you spoke of Samui?" Yugito asked as she took was taking in the scene with careful eyes.

"He doesn't look like much to me." Karui said with a scoff in Naruto's direction even if he didn't hear it due to the team talking amongst themselves.

"That is him, and you would be wise not to be fooled by what your seeing.. He took out five bandits with little effort." Samui replied without taking her eyes off the action below.

"So it ain't that hard to take out some bandits Samui." Karui replied as her face gained a frown.

"Yes but he did it with speed that was unreal, if we're lucky, you might get to see what I'm talking about." Samui replied.

Back below the bandits grew restless and began charging in at their target, Naruto's eyes snapped open to the assault and those that attacked him head on were treated to the sight of eyes that were a deep violet in color with a large black slit where the normal pupil was suppose to be. What really brought out the fear in those bandits was the fact that Naruto's eyes glowed with power literally as he stared at them with a look of death.

As the first bandit approached Naruto simply flicked the hilt of his blade into the bandit's throat causing the man to stop instantly and grab his throat in absolute pain, it was the last mistake he would ever make as Naruto then stabbed him in the heart before sidestepping an attack from behind that split the first bandit in two with its power.

"Let's kill the teme!" The thugs shouted as they began rushing Naruto in mass.

In a flash Naruto had spun around to slash open the bellies of three bandits in one swing, then he blocked a swing from behind and reverse stabbed the attacker before vanishing in a blur of movement as he wasted no time in cutting down the rest of the thugs and bandits that left a river of blood beneath his feet.

Everyone else looked on with surprise as the some thirty bandits were reduced to bloodless corpses from Naruto's attack in what seemed like a flash. With a simple swing Naruto's sword was free of the blood that gathered on it before it fell into the crook of his arm while he glared at Kouji coolly.

"And then there was one..." Naruto said softly but it reached everyone's ears as his voice cut through the silence that fell over the square as he repeated the same line his sensei had said when he saved him(Naruto) all those years ago.

"Humph, so what you killed a bunch of bandits gaki. While it is impressive, it don't hold a candle to me Hoku no Kouji. I was a jounin of Kumogakure before I grew tired of taking orders from that idiot of a Raikage and left." Kouji replied as he slowly got up from his 'throne' and started striding to the middle of the square where the sea of bodies and Naruto stood waiting.

"If that's the way you felt, why didn't you save me the trouble of killing you now by doing it yourself?" Naruto asked as he watched Kouji stop a good distance away.

"Why kill myself when I can have what I do right now, a couple of villages bowing before my might and all the riches I could want? Besides you really keep me laughing kid, it's something I'll remember for a time after you're dead and gone." Kouji asked with a lopsided grin as he spread his hands out around him before unsheathing the sword on his back and settling into a stance.

"Such confidence in your abilities that they fall well into the land of arrogance. If your wish for death is so great then I shall grant it to you." Naruto replied as he slid into a stance of his own.

Kouji wasted no time in moving at a high speed and attacking Naruto from behind with a horizontal attack that Naruto evaded with a well timed butterfly kick that had him leaping over the blade and away from Kouji. Landing a few feet away Naruto regarded Kouji with an almost bored expression.

The battle really began then as Kouji rushed at Naruto and they began a whirlwind of combat through sword clashes. Aside from the shinobi from Kumo, the villagers couldn't see a thing going on they could only make out the sound of the swords clashing as the owners kept up the assault with one another.

Samui's team and Yugito were truly shocked that this newcomer that none of them have never heard of was not only matching but keeping up with one of their village's most talented shinobi to ever pick up the sword since Kirabi became a shinobi himself long ago.

"Is everyone else seeing what I am?" Karui asked with a shocked expression as she watched Naruto block one of Kouji's attacks before sending a right hook the ex Kumo-nin's way.

"Yeah we are, and this is unreal. He's actually holding his own." Omoi said as he nearly dropped his lollipop at what he was seeing.

Yugito and Samui keep quiet but they too were shocked at this guy around their age holding his own against Kouji especially for as long as he was.

Back on the ground Naruto and Kouji broke apart from another deadlock when Kouji began flying through one handed seals.

"Eat this brat! _Raiton:Byakuri_(Lightning Release: Pale White Lightning)" Kouji yelled as he fired the lightning attack at his opponent.

Naruto dodged the attack with pure speed as he vanished, leaving the lighting to hit the ground where he stood and vaporized some of the fallen thugs. Appearing at Kouji's side Naruto attacked with a rising slash which was narrowly avoided by the nuke-nin as he jumped back with a large gash running along his side.

"You're pretty good kid, I haven't been wounded like that in a long time since I left Kumo behind. However just because I gave you a little praise don't think you'll be walking out of here alive." Kouji said as he held his hand to the cut and pulled it away to see his blood running freely.

"While the gesture is appreciated, I have no need for your praise nor your empty threats of death. I will end things right now, so come and get a close look at my sword style." Naruto replied as he slipped his katana back into its sheathe as he took a battoujutsu stance which Kouji took notice of.

"Haha, you sure you want to take that chance kid? Iaijutsu isn't attempted lightly but, who am I to discourage you from death!" Kouji laughed before he launched himself at Naruto with the intent of cutting the blonde down.

Everyone watched as Kouji brought his sword down on Naruto only for the blade to pass through an afterimage.

"Bunshin no Jutsu?" Karui asked with a shocked expression as the rest of her team looked on in barely contained shock as well.

"No...it was pure speed." Yugito said as she was the only one to see Naruto move even if it was a flicker to her eyes.

Naruto was high above the ground having jumped with great speed and now he was rotating upside down and plummeting to the earth, Kouji was below waiting for his opponent to strike when he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"_Wha?..." _Was all Kouji could managed to think as he found himself looking up at his opponent's legs, looking a bit higher and he found himself under the scrutiny of two violet orbs that were as cold as the death rushing to embrace him. It was the last thing that Kouji ever saw again.

Naruto had used the momentum from gravity to attack Kouji's spine at the waist, it just happened to hit at the right point to sever the spinal column there causing paralysis and near instant death as Kouji had a few seconds left to live which he used to stare into Naruto's eyes.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu:_Ryu-tsui-sen(Dragon Mallet Flash)_" Naruto muttered as he whipped his katana around until he slowly sheathed it while closing his eyes. The ominous click of the saya snapped the villagers out of their stupor as they realized their tormentors were dead.

The joyous villagers rushed Naruto, who's eyes by this time had returned to their normal warm sapphire blue. The men that still lived went to untie those that were near the throne Kouji sat in but, to return peoples valuables to them. In this time Naruto returned his sword to the confines of his cloak.

"Young man, you have done this humble village a great deed. We are in your debt for what you've done for us. Please allow us to repay you for your kindness." The newly released village chief said with a joy filled wrinkly smile.

"No it's quite all right, although I think you should pay those Kumo shinobi for their time seeing as I just kind of walked in on their mission from the looks of it." Naruto replied while scratching the back of his head a bit as he looked over the bent elder's shoulder to see Team Samui approaching.

"Elder Kiyoki, I apologize at our failure in not acting quick enough to stop Kouji." Samui said politely as she approached the elderly woman who lead this small village.

"Believe me when I say that you did nothing wrong, I'm sure you would have acted if you could. And while I will miss those that were lost today, were it not for the bravery of...what's your name young man?" Elder Kiyoki asked as she rounded on Naruto for his name.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Kiyoki-dono." Naruto replied as he saw no reason not to use his name.

"Thank you, were it not for Uzumaki-san here there might be even more bodies to lay to rest this day."Kiyoki said with a weary smile as she looked back at Samui.

"I see, well thank you Uzumaki-san for taking down Kouji in our stead." Samui said with a short bow as Naruto looked on while two of the team went about disposing of the bodies(Karui and Omoi).

**_'Kit, be careful. Something about that female isn't right.'_** Kyuubi warned as it could sense something off about the blonde standing in the back with a ponytail through Naruto's senses and warned it's vessel just in case.

"Think nothing of it kunoichi-san, now if you'll excuse me I must be on the way." Naruto said as he sent Samui and Yugito a warm smile seeing as elder Kiyoki had already walked off with Karui and Omoi.

Samui watched as he stepped around her and started making his way out of the village, she watched with interest as Yugito's eyes widened briefly before she spun around to look where Naruto was walking off to as well.

"_Just what in kami's name are you Uzumaki Naruto?"_ Samui thought as she scowled while going off to help her team clean up from the battle.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kumogakure 2 days later

Team Samui and Yugito had made it back to their village in two days time, and seeing as they didn't have to do any major fighting they headed for their leader's office to get debriefed. A gruff come in was heard from inside when they knocked and they walked in to see their Raikage finishing some paper work.

E as the Raikage of Kumo was a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his white hair combed back, a small moustache and beard. His face was very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead.

He wore his kage robes without a shirt underneath to display his physique which was very defined, on each of his arms were golden vambracers that had protrusion on them to make any taijutsu attack he did devastating. Around his waist even though he sat behind a desk was a matching golden belt with the buckle in the shape of a lion's head.

"Raikage-sama, we have returned from our mission which was a success." Yugito said as she and team Samui each bowed in turn to their leader before standing at attention.

"Good then give me the datails." E said as he pushed the last sheet of paper aside and looked at his shinobi with a serious look.

So the team informed their leader of what happened during the mission including their impromptu meeting with a certain blonde swordsman. To say E was very interested in these turn of events if his silence was anything to go by in this matter.

"...And that was everything E-sama." Samui said as she finished up the report.

"I see do anything else to add?" E said as looked at team Samui.

"He's a jinchuriki, just as I am..."Yugito said which caused team Samui to look at her, Samui especially. She knew something was up with the way that Yugito was silent the entire trip back and now she knew why.

"What did you say this swordsman's name was?" E said as he had a hunch and wanted to see if he was right.

"Uzumaki Naruto, E-sama." Samui replied as her team watched their leader steep his fingers .

"So it seems Konoha was wrong in their claims if the boy is still running around..." E mumbled to himself which peeked team Samui's curiosity.

"What was that Raikage-sama?" Yugito asked as they worried about their leader.

"Nothing, and you say he wore a large white cloak over his clothing?" E said as he brought back the topic of the mission report.

"Yeah, and it billowed as he moved about." Karui replied as she could never forget the way the swordsman moved with a feral grace.

"So it seems that style holds true then. Listen here and listen good, what you all have witnessed was the apprentice to a truly feared style that has remained unbeaten since it's creation long ago. Pray that you never have to be on the receiving end of Uzumaki's blade or you will die as consequence." E warned as he looked at his shinobi fiercely.

"Are you so certain of this Raikage-sama? His style really couldn't be that strong? Any style could be beaten." Karui asked with a shocked and secretly angered voice at such a claim.

"I am certain, it was actually that very style that ended the life of both the Shodaime Raikage and Mizukage, especially the Mizukage who was considered a true master of kenjutsu." E replied as his expression turned grave.

"We thank you and shall heed your warning Raikage-sama, if that is all could we depart by your leave?" Samui said as she jumped in front of Karui who was most likely going to question their kage until he lost his temper and put her through pt(physical training f.y.i.) or d-ranked missions until she dropped, which ever he decided. And had Samui not stopped Karui she and Omoi would join Karui in her punishment just because the Raikage was a slave driver like that.

"Go one and get outta here. And before any of you ask Bee will be back within the day." E said before the could cut in with their question of when he was returning from a mission.

Team Samui and Yugito made a hasty exit from the Raikage's office as E just leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful expression.

"_So you actually did it huh? Seijuro you old bastard. You were never one to play by anyone's rules but your own. So you passed the torch to someone else. Can't wait to fight him." _E mused with a grin that became a full blown chuckle as he thought about possibly battling Seijuro's successor.

With Naruto

After departing from his short adventure in the small city next to the port town of Bei, Naruto managed to get out of Kaminari no Kuni in relatively short time as he reached the south end of the country before hopping a boat to Mizu no Kuni. He was there to see about getting a repair job done on his tanto, it was in rough shape but Naruto didn't want to part with it for sentimental reasons, so there he was in the wilderness of Mizu no Kuni sitting in front of his small campfire as he waited for his fish to cook.

"_It's been two years since we parted ways sensei but, it feels like only yesterday. You yelling at me about my stance being poor for hours on end."_ Naruto thought whimsically as he looked up at the night sky remembering when he began training eight years ago.

**_Flashback: Fuin_**

_Seiwa Forest, just outside of Kyoto, Japan- Naruto(7 years old)_

_Naruto stopped out into the morning air dripping wet with a glare at Seijuro who was waiting for him next to a hatch and stacks of wood with a smile on his face._

"_Shishou, why did you dump that bucket of water on my head?" Naruto asked as he approached._

"_Two reasons: one it will be your punishment from now on if you aren't up before the sun has risen and two; because I can. Unless...you have a problem with it?" Seijuro said with a smirk that Naruto didn't know at the time but he would come to hate._

"_I got it and no problem, Shishou." Naruto said while suppressing the shiver he felt from Seijuro's gaze._

"_Good then as part of your daily chores and training regimen, you'll be chopping wood for the workday. You've got from now till about seven o'clock to finish your work then you can have breakfast and I'll have something else for you to do." Seijuro said as he motioned to the small hand axe sitting in the cutting block already._

"_One more thing, call out each time you have to swing that axe into a piece of wood. If it takes more than three swings or you miss, I want ten pushups out of you before you start over." Seijuro called as he stopped Naruto just as the blonde was about to start working._

"_What?" Naruto nearly shouted as he realized that would double the time he took to complete this duty._

"_Do I hear complaining?...Good then get to work and one last thing, you fail to finish before seven and you won't get a full breakfast." Seijuro said before he went inside to start getting setup to make potter pieces for buyers after Naruto said nothing._

_Naruto got to work cutting the wood into smaller sizes to be used for fire, he was doing fine for the most part and counting out his strokes when he caught the urge to sneeze. The seven year old tried to keep it from happening but ended up making it worse(_You all know the feeling._)so with a large inhale Naruto let the sneeze rip while going to swing the axe and needless to say he missed the chopping block entirely and hit the dirt._

"_I can't believe this." Naruto mumbled as he got down and started the desired number of pushups, _

_Once he was done, Naruto returned to his work load with no problems other than nearly slipping during mid-swing which caused him to give up another ten pushups. He didn't slack off on them neither, something told Naruto that Seijuro knew exactly what was going on even though he was inside setting up..._

_Seiwa Forest, just outside of Kyoto, Japan- Naruto(11 years old)_

_Seijuro sat underneath a tree with a fishing pole nearby as he watched Naruto standing a few feet up from where he sat, the blonde was ankle deep in the rushing water as he focused on the water while his hands flexed in alert for a fish swimming close to him. When one got close Naruto reached out to grab it only to miss, the momentum carried him forward until he went under the cold water._

"_Have a nice dunk there baka? Try it again and this time aim for a fish and not its reflection." Seijuro called out with a laugh while shooing Naruto back to training while he continued relaxing. _

_Naruto just wished he could kick his sensei's ass but thought better of attempting it as he got back to his training._

_Seiwa Forest, just outside of Kyoto, Japan- Naruto(12 years old)_

_Naruto and Seijuro stood across from each other in a clearing behind their shop, each of them had a shinai in hand. _

"_All right kid we're gonna continue your training with a light spar today so prepare yourself." Seijuro warned as he got into a stance._

"_Hai Shishou." Naruto said as he too got into a stance. _

_Neither made a move as they assessed how and when they would attack, Naruto gripped the shinai he held firmly as he stared at his teacher who hadn't removed his cloak at all. The moment a gentle breeze rolled across the clearting, master and apprentice charged each other and began their dance of the sword..._

**_Flashback:Kai_**

Naruto snapped awake to the sound of an explosion not too far away from his camp, he sat up realizing that he had fallen asleep during his reminiscing.

_'About damn time your ass woke up, I've been yelling for you for the past five minutes.'_ Kyuubi growled as it was sitting up as far it could within its cage.

_'What's going on?'_ Naruto asked as he rose to his feet with his sword in hand.

_'How in the name of Yami should I know? Why don't you go find out and give me something to enjoy watching.'_ Kyuubi huffed in an exaggerated fashion behind its cage.

Naruto did just that and began dashing through the forest to the source of the explosion, breaking through the tree line he found himself standing on top of a small hill that overlooked a battle taking place below. There was a small group of about five people from what he could tell surrounded by 20 shinobi in masks moving in a circle pattern.

"Hey there's one up there get him!" One of the shinobi said most likely the leader as he spotted Naruto on the hill top.

Five of the shinobi broke off and began running at Naruto up the hill with their swords gone, not wanting to give them leverage Naruto pulled his katana free and ran at the group. The sounds of swords clashing rang through the air as Naruto had a short dead lock with the shinobi that reached him first, as they struggled he got a good look at his attackers in the moonlight.

The first one wore standard outfit of an Anbu complete with a chokuto, however unlike an Anbu Naruto could remember from Konoha this one wore green arm and leg warmers. The man's mask was one of complete porcelain with two thin, curved eye-holes, the symbol of Kirigakure and a design of a crimson snowflake on the right cheek of the mask. The rest looked the same except one had a red wave that went from the top left of the mask to the bottom right.

One had what looked to be a claw mark done across the mask in red, the fourth one had a bear paw print right in front of the mouth. The final anbu had three lines that went right across the width of the mask. (They will all be named by their mask design)

Breaking away Naruto jumped back before lunging forward to block an attack from snowflake and then shifting to the left and slashing down through the armor. Blood splashed against Naruto's face as he jumped back from three more swords that were thrust in his direction then they jumped back to regard him as well.

Neither side moved until the clanging of weapons from below had them jumping at each other, Naruto blocked another strike before putting down Tri-lines for the count with a blade strike to the center of the chest. Paw Print tossed a bunch of shuriken which Naruto batted away before flipping over an Claw that took advantage of the distraction.

Naruto dragged his blade down Claw's exposed spine during the landing and then spun his sword up and around to block an overhand swing from the back, without wasting a beat he turned around and laid open Wave's stomach before standing up straight and looking at Paw print while sheathing his katana and getting into a battoujutsu stance.

Paw Print prepared and rushed in with Naruto mirroring the shinobi's action, Paw print threw another round of shuriken which Naruto dodged with brief side step jumps, the shinobi then flashed through one handed seals.

_Suiton: Tepodamma_

The water bullets were spat out in quick succession at Naruto who vanished from Paw print's line of sight just as the water bullets slammed into the earth.

"Too slow." Paw print heard from behind as his stomach/back became acquainted with Naruto's katana when he tried jumping out of danger.

Paw print slowly fell to the ground when Naruto pulled his blade free, the blonde then shifted his body as he blocked another swing from a chokuto.

A few seconds earlier

The Anbu taichou watched as he subordinates took on the blood traitors while he squatted on a nearby rock, looking over to see if the five he sent to deal with the intruder were done he was surprised and angered to find four of the already dead with Paw print still standing strong. As he watched the Anbu captain became enraged as he watched Paw print go down from a stabbing through the back.

"Finish off those blood traitors." He snarled before using shunshin to speed up the cliff and attack the swordsman.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Now we find them both caught in a serious deadlock, which allowed Naruto time to analyze his newest opponent, the shinobi before him wore a smoke gray black porcelain mask with the same general features as the other masks except his design was in the shape of a crimson pointed cross that ran through the right eye.

"I've got to admit, you are indeed strong to have defeated my team like that. If you hadn't decided to join the blood traitors I would have suggested you come back to Kiri to work for the Mizukage." Cross in an even tone as he was amazed that he couldn't push his opponent back but neither could he be pushed back, he wasn't an Anbu taichou for nothing after all.

"To be honest I haven't joined anyone. I'm merely defending myself from when those shinobi attacked me on your orders and now you, for that alone has sentenced you to death by my hand!" Naruto admitted as he raised his now violet eyes that leaked killing intent like an ocean over the battlefield.

The two groups below ceased their fight as they felt the killing intent wash over them like nothing they had felt before, it was as if a beast of destruction had descended on this field to claim each of their lives. None of them could even believe it was coming from the swordsman in white as he locked swords with the Anbu taichou of the Oinin(Hunter-nin) who was right at the center of it.

Back at the top of the small hill, the two fighters finally backed off each other only for Cross to toss some kunai and shuriken as a distraction. As Naruto is batting the projectiles away, a wave of water was bearing down on him from Cross.

"_Futon: Renkudan(Wind Release: Wind Bullet)!"_ Naruto thought as he took a deep breath and fired a large wind bullet at the water wave.

The two attacks met with explosive results as the water was sent showing in all directions as heavy rainfall, Naruto and Cross locked blades again in a flurry of strikes before moving past one another before spinning around and locking swords again. Naruto and Cross were really battling it out to see who would walk away with their life when they separated again while watching the other for attacks.

"You're good, none have lasted this long against me. However you have to perish for the good of Kiri." Cross said as he sheathed his sword and got into an overhand Battoujutsu stance.

"I hate to disappoint but I have no intention of dying here, Kousa-san." Naruto said as he too slipped into a battoujutsu stance which Cross took notice of.

"So you're a practitioner of Battoujutsu as well, I should have know with the way you moved...Shiro-san, know that I hold no grudge against you in particular I'm just doing my duty to my country."(1) Cross admitted as he stared down Naruto while preparing to strike.

"I thank you and your warning is heeded but know that I return one in kind by saying that I can't allow you to walk away from this field." Naruto replied as he too was staring down Cross waiting for the chance to strike.

Neither of them moved as they felt each other out with their senses, nothing could break their concentration even the battle that was wrapping up below as they tuned it out. If the situation wasn't so serious you could swear that Naruto and Cross were statues with how still they were standing, suddenly the man made rainfall they were battling in came to an end. As the last drop of water hit the ground, it sounded like a crash of thunder to their ears as they raced at each other with impressive speed.

Cross had pulled his sword free a centimeter as he ran at his opponent, once he was in range he pulled his sword free. "_Teikiatsu Kizu_(Cyclone Cut)!"

Naruto on the other hand waited until Cross was following through with his attack to make his own, bringing his saya up and parrying Cross' blade before grabbing the hilt of his own and stepping forward to finish his own attack.

Cross didn't know what it was that saved his life, whether it was his sixth sense or the fact that he noticed his blade was knocked away. Whatever it was it saved his life as he jumped backwards at the last second which saved his life but cost him a huge diagonal gash across his chest as he was thrown back from the force of the strike.

"_Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu:Sou-ryu-sen Ikatsuchi(Paired Dragon Thunder Flash)"_ Naruto said as he stood up straight while sheathing his sword.

Walking over to Crosses downed form in front of the tree he fell into Naruto looked down at him with his dark yet frozen violet orbs of death, while his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. Before Naruto could utter a single word Cross, four swords came out of nowhere to be pointed at Cross before a voice spoke up.

"That tyrant the Mizukage was a fool to send your unit way out here in pursuit of us, now his mistake will be your undoing." A female voice spoke up as she stepped forward from Naruto's left revealing a woman but she had her back to him as she stepped forward towards Cross.

Cross knew that in his condition he couldn't win especially with the rest of his team dead or dying, so he decided to cut his losses and get out while he could. Especially with an opponent such as the cloaked swordsman he just fought.

"You blood traitors will meet your execution day soon enough!" Cross said as he took out a smoke pellet and tossed it at the ground beneath him.

By time people got through the fog Cross was gone completely but his voice hung in the air long enough to leave some parting words for them.

"This battle may have ended in defeat but you blood Traitors will see me again, especially you Shiro-san..." Cross' voice said before fading from the area.

"Damn, he's gone. Well you guys go deal with the bodies, while I talk with this guy." the woman ordered obviously in charge because with a simultaneous 'Hai Terumi-sama' the three shinobi and one kunoichi went off to destroy the bodies of the oinin.

"Okay not that I'm not grateful for your help but who in the name of kami are you?" the woman asked as she turned around and pointed a well manicured finger nail into Naruto's chest.

"While I'm not above answering your question, don't you think you could be a bit more polite about it? Not to mention introducing yourself first...Terumi-san was it?" Naruto replied as he took a good step back out of her range, not out of fear but precaution as he got a good look of the woman before him.

The woman was in one word; beautiful. She had ankle-length, copper-scarlet plum colored hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and four bangs hanging in the front. Two bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and two of them were long and crossed each other on her chest, just below her chin.

She was dressed in a long-sleeved dark blue dress that fell just below her knees. It was closed off at the front with a zipper, but was kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Naruto could make out that underneath, she wore a mesh shirt that covered more the rest of her upper body that her dress didn't get, but stopped short of her shoulders and still left a sizeable amount of cleavage to be shown.

She had a pouch strapped to her waist and he saw shin guards that covered her knees and her feet covered in high heeled sandals, moving up to her face she wore blue lipstick and eyeshadow. And lastly upon closer inspection she had blue nail polish on.

"I apologize samurai-san and you are indeed right, I let my anger from that battle get the better of me. I am Terumi Mei and you are?" Mei said as she calmed down after doing her own analyzing of Naruto.

"Gomen, I will answer your question but, could we perhaps do so in a place that isn't out in the open? Especially considering that we just fought a team of Anbu, one of which managed to get away to identify us to his superiors." Naruto pointed out as he held up a hand to stop Mei from asking any more questions for the moment.

"Yes that would be wise, I invite you to return to one of our bases nearby with us." Mei said as she realized that he was right and that they needed to leave the area before more Kiri shinobi turned up.

Naruto agreed but said that he needed to clear his campsite not far from their position, so after getting an okay but a suggestion to hurry Naruto made his way back to his camp.

**_'Nice moves out there kit, both on and off the battlefield. I definitely approve of that busty redhead back there, I say that you mate with her immediately.'_** Kyuubi said as it chuckled within its cage.

_'Urasei, erokitsune. I don't even know the woman like that, besides I thought you biju were supposed to be genderless.'_ Naruto replied as he bit back a groan at the way Kyuubi was about to act.

**_'See this is why I hate humans, even with proof staring you right in the face you disregard it completely. Well in the case of my gender it was my 60 inch penis staring them in the face, I mean really who in the name of Yami could anyone miss such an obvious thing? Even a near blind person could see that I'm 100% male if they stood face to cock with my junk...'_** Kyuubi said with a smugness in his voice as he began to banter on about his pure masculinity.

_'Dear Kami, if you have any mercy left today please send some my way.'_ Naruto thought to the heavens as he finished packing his stuff up and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Sadly for our blond swordsman, Kami was having her period that night was on one mean PMS streak that had every male entity deity, devil, and spirit otherwise taking cover in the nearest nuclear fallout shelter in order to escape the horror that would befall them if they stuck around Kami. As it was she sent Naruto something alright, her anger in the form of a brief yet violent gust of wind that knocked over a tree that fell in his direction.

With a quick jump Naruto fell forward onto the forest floor and manage to avoid getting crushed by the apocalyptic fury that was Kami. "Never mind..." Naruto muttered as he got to his feet.

'_Look you crazed baka-Kitsune, get to the damned point."_ Naruto groaned with a mental sigh as he focused back on his tenant to find the biju still ranting.

**_'….Oh yeah, the point I'm trying to make is that even if I was genderless I would still involve myself with a bit of carnal pleasure every so often. Then again there was that one time I...'_** Kyuubi said before it started on another banter that Naruto wanted no part of so he just closed their mental connection for now.

After making his way back to Mei's group, Naruto told them he was ready. So they set out for their base with a blindfolded Naruto who was somehow to them keeping pace as they raced through the forest on foot.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hidden Rebel Base, Half hour later

Naruto sat before Mei and two others in a private office chamber, one was a older man named Choro(Chief Elder) and the second one was a shinobi by the named Ao. He wore a simple bluish-green kimono and a striped under-shirt with matching pants, Ao noticeably wore two talismans in his ears with the kanji for '_shō, uketamawaru'_ or 'to hear' written on them. He also wore a distinctive black eye patch over his right eye.

Both men stood off to the side but behind Mei as she sat at the desk with a calm expression on her face as she waited for Naruto to speak.

"Now then to answer your question from before about who I am Terumi-san..." Naruto said as he removed moved his kasa which gained a shocked expression from both Mei and Ao.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said as he revealed his face to the trio.

"I-impossible! You're supposed to be dead!" Ao shouted as he pointed a finger at Naruto who instantly gained a frown.

"Well that isn't a way to treat someone you just met. Anyone care to explain what the hell is going on or why I'm supposed to be dead?" Naruto replied with a stoic expression as he waited for an answer from the three still shocked people in front of him...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well there it is finally, Chapter 2 done. Next chapter Naruto gets to find out about his supposed 'death' as well as a little more insight into his training with Seijuro possibly. As for the choice for the relationship picks it's gonna be a harem, although I've been getting requests for Hinata and Mei to be added. So at the end of your reviews just put whether you want Hinata or Mei added to the Harem list or possibly both, but after I get those votes in the poll will most likely be closed and done by the fourth chapter. I'm thinking of scraping Dragon Warrior of Darkness, I'm not sure it's still pending however if you guys still want to read it let me know.

1.- Both Naruto and the Anbu were regarding each other with names based on what they could distictively see of each other. ie. Naruto's cape and the Cross design on the Anbu mask. Btw You will be seeing the shinobi named Cross again.

Side note: For those wondering about how Hinata's personality is going to be in this one I'll put it to you like this: She won't be a wall flower field mouse, nor will she be an outright Ice queen bitch, there enough of those already in the story. Her personality will be balance with a slightly bigger shift towards confidence and ability.

_Sitting in the only dark corner of the room is Chibi Xeno polishing his nodaichi, for those of you wondering his a six year old version of my avatar picture so yeah. Any way. _**_"More reviews this time or I go for a Rurouni Kenshin Two-for-one special."_** Please review so you guys don't lose anymore characters, I can tell that once he's done with the weaklings he'll start going after title characters from both shows. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Unusual Partnership

****AN:**** I know it took some extra time but, chapter 3 is here finally and we get to see more of Naruto's skill in Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu as well as what he plans on doing about his declared death. Also to everyone who reviewed so far you have my thanks, but to those that are just reading the story and not reviewing. Chibi Xeno:**_**I'll be paying the ungrateful readers a visit with my nodaichi, so be on the look out cause I might show up at your door.**_** That's enough chibi Xeno, on a side note I know that people wanted to see Hinata in the harem however I thought about it and came to a solution. A femHaku would be more appropriate, also in terms of Naruto taking the name Hiko Seijuro, he's not changing it. I don't want a bunch of flame pm's saying about how Naruto is to be named Hiko Seijuro just because he succeed his master, and while I find that concept practically for the Rurouni Universe it doesn't seem to fit here.

To be honest, I see it as as long as that the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu is needed and passed down to each generation, who cares what the name of the warrior using the style is named. Some of the greatest warriors of history went unnamed for their deeds and yet is was the deed its self that was remembered To put it simply, Naruto isn't changing his name but that doesn't mean that the style will end with him, not with all the fighting in the Elemental Nations of course. One final note: the harem has been decided so Hana, Kurenai, Anko, Temari, Guren, femHaku and Mei are going for Naruto so wohoo! Sorry to all Hinata fans out there but I felt that a femHaku was a better choice than the Hyuuga heiress.

****Shoutouts****

xbamsod: While you're right most people wouldn't care about the supposed 'death of a jinchuuriki, any Kage or leader equivalent who would dismiss this event changing information would be a fool in my opinion.

khampton4946: I agree there will be some hilarity but most of it is gonna come from Kyuubi, that kitsune is already a funny force.

"Naruto"- Normal speech

"_Naruto" _- Normal Thoughts

"**Naruto"** - Demon speech

"_**Naruto"**_ - Demon thoughts

Naruto- Locations

_Naruto_- Jutsu/ Ougi

**Disclaimer: If I don't own Naruto or Ruroni Kenshin, then that means the rest of you fuckers out there aside from the creators don't either.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Unusual Partnership and Explanations<p>

Last time on Hitokiri Battousai Maelstrom:

_Naruto sat before Mei and two others in a private office chamber, one was a older man named Choro(Chief Elder) and the second one was a shinobi by the named Ao. He__ wore a simple bluish-green kimono and a striped under-shirt with matching pants, Ao noticeably wore two talismans in his ears with the kanji for '__shō, uketamawaru' or 'to hear' written on them. He also wore a distinctive black eye patch over his right eye._

_Both men stood off to the side but behind Mei as she sat at the desk with a calm expression on her face as she waited for Naruto to speak._

"_Now then to answer your question from before about who I am Terumi-san..." Naruto said as he removed moved his kasa which gained a shocked expression from both Mei and Ao._

"_My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said as he revealed his face to the trio._

"_I-impossible! You're supposed to be dead!" Ao shouted as he pointed a finger at Naruto who instantly gained a frown._

"_Well that isn't a way to treat someone you just met. Anyone care to explain what the hell is going on or why I'm supposed to be dead?" Naruto replied with a stoic expression as he waited for an answer from the three still shocked people in front of him..._

Presently

The entire room was wrapped in silence with Mei and her two people just simply looking at the newly revealed Naruto after Ao's outburst and Naruto's demand for answers.

"Well...any of you going to answer my question?" Naruto asked in a icy yet calm tone as he eyed the three people across from him. Mei was the first to snap out of her shock as she realized they did owe him an explanation to Ao's outburst.

"What Ao meant Naruto, is that we've heard news about a person from Konoha matching your facial description who was killed." Mei replied as she was trying to find the right wording to not upset the blonde in front of her.

"I'm still not understanding." Naruto said as he looked Mei dead in the eyes.

So with that Mei launched into the explanation of how the Sandaime Hokage revealed his status of being the jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi and his heritage of being the son of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and the woman known in battle as Aka Shinkyo(Crimson Death) Uzumaki Kushina. Needless to say that Naruto washed the room in killer intent was an understatement.

He wasn't upset about the fact that his past was revealed to the world, no it was the fact that the fucking Sandaime had kept this from him under the guise of wanting him to be a child for as long as he could. Before Naruto was taken to japan at age seven by Seijuro, he remembered asking the Sandaime about why he was treated as a pariah by the village and who his parents were. The old fucker had deflected the question by saying that he would know when he was ready to handle such things.

"_Yeah well if it wasn't for those fucking idiots always trying to kill me I wouldn't have been able to know about anything while laying dead in a ditch somewhere if they had their way.' _"Gomen, I let my anger get the best of me right there." Naruto thought before he calmed down enough to speak properly.

"It's all right, anyone would respond the way you just did at hearing they were declared dead behind their back." Mei replied with a reassuring smile.

"It's just that I was remembering about how I would ask why I received such treatment for being a jinchuuriki and the Sandaime would just dance around the question each damn time." Naruto replied as he pulled a bottle from his bag and uncorked it before taking a drag of sake to ease his nerves. The beverage may have taken a lot more than possible for him to get drunk but it provided a nice enough distraction.

"You know of your jinchuuriki status?" Mei asked sounding intrigued at this bit of news.

"I have for years, ever since I used to live in the streets of Konoha as a orphan with other homeless. They didn't see me as my tenant but rather as what I was suppose to be his jailer." Naruto replied as his last sentence got a snort from Kyuubi who mumbled something along the lines of Naruto being grateful to house his spirit.

"They sat me down and explained my status to me and insured me that the masses of sheep in the village were ignorant asses who just didn't want to change, when they did this they had me promise to not reveal that I knew until I could adequately protect myself so I keep it secret up until this point when I discovered that the rest of this place already knows now. I mean if a bunch of homeless people could use the muscle between their ears and explain my status to me why couldn't the man who was given the title of Professor for his supposed intellect and tactics?" Naruto ranted a bit as he took another drink of sake before stashing it away again.

"I can't answer for the Sandaime Hokage but, perhaps you can get the answers you seek directly from the man himself." Mei said in a reassuring tone.

"I believe I will." Naruto said as he went to get up from his seat.

"Matte, I know you want your answers but it wouldn't be smart to just go waltzing into Konoha. Especially not with demands of seeing the Hokage. They'll clearly label you as an impostor before throwing you in a deep cell to rot." Mei called out to the blonde who stopped to look at her through halfway frigid eyes.

"Perhaps you're right but. we will see in time. So tell me; what caused those Kiri anbu to attack you? It didn't seem like they did so without some type of motive on their part." Naruto replied with a sigh as he dropped back down into the seat before he stared at Mei with a serious expression.

"_I don't see why not it can't hurt to tell him about it, besides he was attacked right along side us and he was just investigating the noise near his camp.'_ Alright -san I'll be frank with you. Kiri is currently in a civil war, the Mizukage a jinchuuriki believe it or not named Yagura up and decided that people with kekkai genkai weren't deserving of life anymore and began eliminating whole clans worth of people under the idea of cleansing the country of its taint." Mei said with a scowl as her interlaced fingers grew tense at the memories of what started this civil war of blood.

"Sound a lot like the Bakumatsu back in Japan..." Naruto replied as he took in what she was saying and realized their situation mirrored what had been going on in Japan not even two years ago.

"Ano, but what is the Bakumatsu exactly?" Ao asked as he had never heard the term before.

"A civil war of sorts just like yours that ended just two years ago, except unlike your war of blood origins, this was a war of change in the government power that controlled the workings of Japan. You had those wishing for change from the corrupt ideals of the shogunate known as the isshin shishi(nationalist patriots) and those of the pro-shogunate." Naruto explained as his memory went back to the dark days of the Bakumatsu that ended roughly a year ago.

"What happened?" Mei asked as her group had small trade agreements with businesses in Japan for supplies they couldn't get here in the Elemental countries, she heard whispers of fighting but nothing concrete to really explore.

"What else a long ten year war that left many dead and other's without homes or families, it was only after a decisive battle that the pro-shogunate forces were defeated and surrendered. From what I heard some changes were being thrown around while others were being implemented in order to create some stability since the war." Naruto replied.

"I see well the same thing seems to be happening here and it's cost us much in way of both supplies and manpower, so I would like to request for your sword hand to aid us in ending this war?" Mei said as she clasped her hands together and looked at Naruto over them.

"_I don't know I mean I just left the bloodshed of the Bakumatsu behind not too long ago, and yet I'm being asked to take up my sword again for another civil war."_ Naruto mused as he reflected on his past actions.

**_'Quite being such a kit, kit and take the damn deal. I know you want to fight that one Anbu again plus you can learn about what's been happening between the five hidden villages this way. Not to mention getting in this females pants even though I'm sure she ain't wearing any.'_** Kyuubi said as he added his two cents worth of info.

_'Look you baka-kitsune, that's no-.'_ Naruto started to say before his tenant interrupted him.

**_'Kit if you don't take the offer I will start singing the most annoying song I could think of until you want to kill yourself. Besides I want to see which of my kin this Yagura holds and show them just why I'm still the strongest amongst us even when sealed into a ningen.'_** Kyuubi threatened as he grinned from behind its cage.

_'Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you.' _Naruto sighed with exasperation.

**_'Because I am your ruler and lord, Kyuubi-sama!'_** Kyuubi replied as if that was the most simple answer.

However Naruto didn't like that answer so what did he do? He used his willpower to turn the entire portion of the mindscape where Kyuubi sat into hot pink in remembrance of a girl his age back when he was in Konoha seven years ago. (You all know who she is.)

_'**Merciful Yami, it's too pink! Damn you kit!"**_Kyuubi shrieked in pain as it tried to cover its eyes against the abomination it was forced to witness.

Naruto didn't answer but sent the feeling of a wiry grin to his suffering tenant, he'd change the mindscape back to what they had it as but for now that was the kitsune's punishment. As he brought his conscious back to the land of the living, Naruto could see that the rest of them had a worried/confused look on their face.

"Sorry for the blank look, I was conversing with my tenant on a decision and that is what happens sometimes. Anyway I will aid you in your civil war provided we can write up a valid and fair contract." Naruto agreed with laying down a stipulation of a contract so they couldn't try to go back on their word.

"Of course we can draft a contract right now if you-.." Mei replied with a smile as she reached for a scroll when the door to her office burst open courtesy of a panic looking shinobi.

"Terumi-sama, I bring horrible news. Our spy network has confirmed that the Mizukage will be sending an eradication team to wipe out the Ryojin clan in two days time!" The shinobi managed to get out between breaths as he hunched over trying to catch his breath from running all the way here.

"Have the war council convene in about twenty minutes time, we need to discuss how to stop them before more lives are lost." Mei said after a short contemplation as the shinobi left to do as she asked.

"Well Naruto-san looks like you will probably get your first real encounter with Yagura's forces, let's get this contract drawn up and then head out." Mei said as she pulled out some paper and pen.

"Yes, let's." Naruto replied with a nod as all four of them began discussing the terms of Naruto's employment to them.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kumogakure

It had been two days since they last spoke with the Raikage about their run in with the blond swordsman, and it still nagged Samui about the puzzle that was Uzumaki Naruto. So she tracked down the only lead she had to go with: her sister Yugito, and it was more like stalked her every chance she got until she could corner her sister. However Yugito some how knew this and always stuck to taking solo missions away from the village, this was fine with Samui she had patience enough to wait.

And that patience paid of when she walked into the sushi house where Yugito frequented and to no surprise found her sister putting away the seaweed rolls like they were going out of style yet she managed to remain dignified about it.

"Stuffing yourself full of sushi like usual?" Samui asked as she sat down across from her older sister who nearly chocked in surprise.

"Ka-mi, Samui warn a girl next time." Yugito said after she managed to get the food down.

"You're a big girl and a kunoichi." Samui said in one of her rare acerbic moments as she crossed her arms under her generous bosom and unconsciously pushing them up; which attracted the attention of men nearby who tried to act as if they weren't staring intently at her chest as they fought back nosebleeds.

"What is it you want?" Yugito asked as she narrowed her slanted eyes on Samui who cast a security ninjutsu over their sitting booth.

"You remember that swordsman we encountered on our mission not too long ago?" Samui asked as she got right to the point of why she was there.

"Hai, how could I forget? His skills were impressive to say the least, why something bothering you about him?" Yugito replied as she scowled slightly in thought.

"How did you know that he was a jinchuuriki so quickly?" Samui asked as she pushed ahead with her questions.

"Nibi of course, she managed to sense the biju filled chakra within him."

"But how if from what the Raikage collected about the sealing, the Kyuubi's chakra was meant to be separate from Uzumaki-san's?" Samui replied as she watched her sister push away the empty plate and wipe her mouth.

"Perhaps that was initially the case and overtime the seal weakened just enough to allow the Kyuubi's chakra to flow though Uzuaki-san's body. That's how Nibi was able to detect the biju chakra because it actively moved through the swordsman's tenketsu." Yugito speculated as she threw the theory out there for her sister.

"Maybe, well the only one who would know for sure is the Yondaime Hokage and he's already dead." Samui pointed out with finality in her voice.

"Why such the interest in this guy? You never even so much as think twice on the same guy." Yugito asked as she watched her younger sister of two years with careful eyes.

"That's just it, I only said a few words to him and that was in relation to our mission before he went on his way. Frankly he's complex like a puzzle, one that I can't shake until I solve." Samui muttered as she trailed off in thought.  
>"Sounds more like to me that you've got a thing for that Uzumaki guy." Yugito stated as she drank the rest of her tea.<p>

"That's preposterous, I don't have time for having a relationship with someone much less dating."Samui fired back with an ever present scowl.

"I didn't say anything like that, I'm just pointing out that stranger things can happen even when you're not aware of them. Later, I have to get some sleep that last mission wore me out." Yugito said as she put down money for her meal and dispelled the security jutsu before getting up and leaving her sister to her thoughts.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two Months Later, Mizu no Kuni

It had been two months since Naruto learned about Mei's two kekkei genkai, and joined the rebel faction as they continued their fight against the Mizukage using guerrilla tactics for ambushes on supply runs and putting their all into the battles that gave them an advantage. Naruto himself only took part in the bigger battles where his sword hand could really turn the tide otherwise he stayed behind at the base camps helping the other fighters that used kenjutsu improve their ability to wield a sword.

On the occasion when Naruto was out on the battlefield it was facing off against the Cross mask Anbu, they were so equal in terms of power that their fights always ended in a draw due to injuries that forced them to break off from killing the other or when their side couldn't continue to fight and withdrew. However Naruto knew the time was coming when one of these two sword using juggernauts would have to meet their end and he planned on coming off the battlefield very much alive.

Right now it was early morning as the sun was just cresting over the hill of the hidden rebel base, while Naruto sat cross legged with his katana in his lap and a whetstone in his hands as he worked the nicks and chips from his blade. Even after all this time getting up before dawn had become second nature to Naruto as he just enjoyed the tranquil sounds the sounds of morning brought.

"Ah so here you are, you're up awfully early Naruto-kun." Mei called out softly as she walked over to where Naruto sat on a small hill,

"Yes, even after all this time I still find myself waking up before dawn. I guess that's what happens when you fear a bucket of ice water being dumped on you for not getting up on time, ah but that enough of me complaining to myself. What are you doing up so early Mei-san." Naruto replied as he continued working on his sword.

"I thought I told you to call me Mei-chan, we've grown comfortable enough with each other." Mei inquired sweetly while stopping behind Naruto.

"If you say so, now what's bothering you?" Naruto replied as he returned to the topic at hand.

"I couldn't sleep anymore not with my thoughts racing." Mei replied as she hugged herself around the middle while standing behind Naruto.

"What's wrong exactly?" Naruto asked as he stopped mid-sharpening but didn't look away from the landscape in front of him.

"The council decided to launch a preemptive strike against Yagura and his forces in Kirigakure, this evening." Mei said softly as if she was unsure about telling this news to Naruto.

"And I take it that you're afraid of what might happen during this strike?"

"In a way yes, I mean this is the moment we've dreamed of since this war started but now I'm not sure if we can win against such an overwhelming force." Mei replied.

"If you believe that then you might as well invite Yagura here to finish what he started." Naruto replied s he got up from his position and walked past Mei before stopping.

"However, If you stand firm in your goal of freeing all of Mizu no Kuni then you will need all the confidence and belief in yourself that you can win. Or else all this bloodshed will have been for nothing. I'll see you some time later...Mei-san." Naruto continued as a gentle breeze flew through the area as he resumed walking.

Mei couldn't help but crack a smile at Naruto's blatant disregard at her request that he be a bit more familiar with her.

"_Arigatou, Naruto-kun."_ Mei thought with a laugh as she looked back to watch Naruto disappear off into the woods.

Later at Sunset in the Rebel Encampment

Mei surveyed all of her forces, men and women whom were able to fight and were doing so in order to once again walk the land of Mizu no Kuni with their heads held proudly, it was a shame that they had lost some very exceptional clansmen and people. Some fled the country, while others were executed as traitors to the state. Their biggest blow was the loss of the Kaguya clan two years ago, the clan had the ability to manipulate their bone structure to the point of being able to shrug off a fatal blow that would kill another.

Sadly inbreeding and violence led to the end of a once great people, the clan attempted a coup d'etat of their own against Yagura and Kirigakure. Unfortunately with their number lacking and the clan with the inability to harness their kekkei genkai anymore, the Kaguya clan was easily brought to its knees and eradicated.

Shaking her thoughts of the past away, Mei focused on the present and that was making sure her troops were ready for this battle.

"Ao, is everyone assembled?" Mei asked as she turned to one of her closes advisers, fighter, and friend since this whole mess began.

"Hai, they await only for you to address them Mei-sama." Ao replied as he glanced out from behind the curtain to see people checking and rechecking their weapons and supplies.

"Great, where's Naruto?" Mei said as she was about to go and speak to her troops when she realized she didn't see Naruto, another person whom became close to her except in a shorter amount of time.

"I'm right here, I felt a change was in order for this battle." Naruto's voice replied from behind Ao and Mei who spun around to get a good look at him.

Ao gave a nod of approval before returning to his task of ensuring that their route into Kirigakure was all planned out, Mei on the other hand was struggling to breath properly. Naruto had changed his attire somewhat instead of a kimono with white hakama he now wore a form fitting black t-shirt with mesh short sleeves, he wore arm-guards on his fore arms and a pair of fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back it was for a little more protection without forsaking his ability to use ninjutsu. He now wore a pair of navy blue shinobi pants with a thin red obi that acted both as a belt and the resting place for his katana and wakazashi, and instead of his waraji and tabi he wore a pair of Anbu style combat boots.

And if that wasn't enough to keep Mei from breathing, when she got to his face she nearly fainted away. Without his kasa hiding his features Naruto dare she mention it even to her self, he looked mouth watering. As the setting sun fell across Naruto's face the orange rays of light enhanced the appearance of his whisker marks giving him an unintentional feral look that totally worked for him, his two brightly azure lakes he called eyes were almost glowing enticingly in the light. The way the sun also enhanced the look of his hair as it was caught in a gentle breeze, add in the white cloak that covered his form and it took all Mei had to not whimper out in need to reach out and touch Naruto's blond locks to see if they were real or not.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Naruto asked as he held his arms wide so they could both get a good look at his attire, this only served to turn Mei on even more as she was on the verge of passing out completely due to the blonde Adonis in front of her.

"You look ready for combat, that's good." Ao grunted as he didn't bother glancing up from his papers.

"How about you Mei-san?" Naruto asked as he looked over at the red head who was at a loss for words.

"...Huh? Oh you look good. I need to go address the troops now." Mei said after almost a full minute before she headed off through the curtain to begin her speech.

**_'Heh from the look on her face, she looked ready to jump your bones kit... Dear Yami not the pink again! Why kit? For the love of all things corrupt!'_** Kyuubi said as it watched everything through Naruto's eyes before crying out in pain as Naruto shifted the color of the mindscape again.

"_Kitsune-baka." _ Naruto thought as he moved to hear the rest of Mei's speech to the rebel forces, although he did have a dusting of pink in his cheeks as he mused over Kyuubi's statement about Mei's reaction to his change in clothes.

"...-day. So I say to you my friends we stand at the end of this long war that we've fought with the Mizukage, however we are not done until we remove him from the seat of power. A seat that he has used to justify his tyrannical rule over us, well I feel that enough is enough Yagura shall pay for his crimes aganist all of Mizu no Kuni. And I say we be the ones to collect that price!" Mei cried as she rallied the rebels with such passion and conviction they couldn't help shout out their support.

"I thank you all for your support, now let's get ready to go knock on Yagura's door!" Mei finished as she pumped a fist in the air.

The shinobi and militia within the crowd gave one last shout of rallying before the huge crowd began to disperse in earnest to console loved ones or prepare in earnest through prayer.

"That was a rousing speech." Naruto said as he watched Mei approach him and Ao.

"It was the truth though, soon this nightmare will be over and Kiri can return to proper strength because of it. Now excuse me I have to go take care of my own preparations before we set out." Mei said as she turned on her heel and headed for her room.

"Do you really think she'll be able to carry through with this?" Naruto asked out loud to Ao who was standing nearby as watching Mei's retreating form.

"This war has forged her into a strong leader and woman, both whom I've have the honor of watching grow to this point. I have no doubt she will be able to see this through to the end. My question to you is can you fully beat Yagura?, he does have fully control over his biju from what I remember." Ao asked as he shifted his gaze to the blonde who was gazing at the sunset.

"I have enough ability to face and defeat any biju under the Rokubi with my current control over Kyuubi's chakra, mostly three tails." Naruto replied.

"Three tails? Why's that?" Ao asked curiously.

"The Kyuubi's chakra is too raw, too chaotic, and too poisonous for me to use anything past three tails of it's chakra safely. Any more and it becomes uncontrollable and turns me into a juggernaut that will rage and berserk until the chakra has run its course. So unless you've got enough power and skill to force me back hope that three tails will be enough to battle Yagura's biju." Naruto replied honestly as he turned his eyes to Ao who shifted uncomfortably at the intensity of the swordsman's gaze.

"Well Yagura holds the _Sanbi no Kyodaigame_(Three Tailed Giant Turtle) but has unparalleled control over all three tails of chakra. You'll be in for quite a fight." Ao said as he turned to walk off.

"I know, thanks for telling me this." Naruto replied as he resumed watching the sunset while Ao headed off to perform his duties before the battle.

Kirigakure, Mizukage's Tower

As the last traces of the sun disappeared behind the earth, a person was standing on their balcony gazing at the ever growing nighttime sky. He had messy gray hair that hung partially to the right over his pink pupil less eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He wore a gray, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure hitai-ate attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armor over which he also wore a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wore a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

This was Yagura the young Mizukage of Kirigakure better known to the rest of the world as the Chigiri no Sato(Village of the Bloody Mist), he felt restless this night as did his tenant who hissed in agitation from behind its cage.

"_Something is going to happen this night to change the fate of Kirigakure, hopefully for the better. That damned sharingan placing a suggestive genjutsu upon that not only forced me to become something of a tyrant to my own people but prevents me from even alerting anyone that I'm trapped in a genjutsu. It's a good thing I took the time to write out all this in a letter and sealed it into the desk in the office, now all that remains is for someone else to discover it." _Yagura mused as his eyes flashed with the pattern of a sharingan before resuming their normal look only more paranoid and devoid of warmth.

A displacement of chakra and air alerted Yagura to the shinobi that just appeared behind him.

"Report..." Yagura demanded icily as he just continued to stare at the night sky.

"Hai, Yagura-sama. All civilian's and those hospitalized have been moved to the bunker locations away from the village, and all of the village's forces have been made aware of the alert status but that they should move about as if nothing is wrong. If I may Mizukage-sama, what is the reason for all this?" The Anbu replied as he could feel the shift in his kage taking place from a warm person into the persona known so well by all of Mizu no Kuni.

"Simple this war is finally coming to a close, tonight. Also inform all of the other shinobi that jutsu use if to be kept to a minimum, if the buildings are destroyed then there won't be a village to live in. Now remover yourself from my sight, and Kousa?" Yagura said before he stopped the Anbu from leaving just yet.

"Hai Yagura-sama." Cross asked as fear welled in the pit of his stomach at dying right then and there.

"Question me again and I will kill you and all you hold dear, is that clear?" Yagura threatened of the Anbu who refused to even flinch with his leader in front of him.

"Of course Yagura-sama. Forgive me. By your leave." Cross said before he shunshined out of the tower.

"_No damn that Sharingan to the furthest reaches of hell from making me say those things...One thing is certain this war shall end tonight."_ Yagura seethed with inner hatred at the fact he couldn't free himself from the genjutsu.

Three Hours Later, about 2 miles away from Kirigakure

The forces of the rebels faction silently stopped in a clearing, Mei was standing at the forefront with Ao and Naruto on either side of her as she turned around to give out some last minute instructions to her forces.

"Okay remember we want to keep the destruction to a minimum so keep jutsu use to a minimum unless absolutely necessary, other than that do your best and hope we all come out the other side alive. And know that even if we fall it's been a pleasure and a honor to fight alongside each and everyone of you." Mei said as her voice wavered just a bit before it became steady and sure, the people fighting with her just gave nods of support.

"Thank all of you, now let's get this war finished but do so with care!" Mei said before she turned on her heel and took off towards Kiri's high walls, right behind her the rebel army moved swiftly.

As the gates came into view, Mei was already surging forward while two lines of shinobi behind her stopped in their tracks while everyone else ran past them. This was the long ranged support, and unlike the typical use of kunai and shuriken, these two groups notched and let fly a volley of arrows that arced just enough in the air before raining down on the armaments and the shinobi going about their patrols. After the first few guards went down the alert was sounded while Mei was already going through hand seals with Ao following her lead.

_Yoton: Ryuusui No Yougan_(Lava Release: Stream of Lava)

Mei took a deep breath and unleashed a steady stream of Lava at the gate which didn't have a chance against the powerful magma but, even as she was melting the gate Ao was finishing his own jutsu.

_Suiton: Mizutama_

Even as Mei was cutting off the power of her jutsu, Ao was unleashing his in a dozen or so water bullets which slammed into the superheated lava that began to cool on contact turning the magma into cooled rock.

The rebel army charged through the newly made hole in the gate and into the waiting blades of Kiri's forces, the sounds of battle were truly underway with clanging of Kunai, swords, and explosions of jutsu being thrown around however the last of the three was very far and few in between as neither side didn't want to destroy Kiri in the process of ending this war.

Mei split off from Naruto and Ao and found herself locked in a battle against three jounin who thought they could overwhelm her with numbers, they were mistaken as Mei jumped back while going through hand seals.

__Yoton:Yotama__(Lava Release: Lava Bullets)

Timing her aim, Mei fired off three bullets at the jounin only one managed to dodge in time the other two weren't lucky as a lava bullet slammed into one shinobi's leg while the other hit the kunoichi in the left arm. Mei was instantly upon the jounin that lost his leg as she smacked his attempt with a kunai out the way and plunged hers into his throat before jumping back to watch him gurgle from the blood pouring out his wound as he died.

Turning around Mei only caught a flash of movement before she felt pain blossom in her side from a kick that the unharmed jounin gave her. Righting herself in the air Mei landed to see the uninjured jounin rushing her from the left and the kunoichi from the first attack on the right, looking closer one could see the freshly wrapped stump from Mei's jutsu which melted the arm off at the elbow.

Racing forward Mei met the shinobi in a taijutus exchange with her starting off with a kick, only for him to parry that with his knee and returning fire with a hook that she jumped back from just as the kunoichi leapt forward with a jumping snap kick which Mei blocked before tossing the kunoichi away.

The jounin was right there exchanging blows with Mei again this time with kunai tossed in the mix as they were aiming to kill the other quickly. Swipe after swipe Mei kept her opponent from scoring a direct injury against her when she ducked a vicious swipe and hit the jounin square in the chest with a knee which drove the breath from his body.

Mei used that second of pain on his part to knock the jounin to the ground driving what bit of breath he tried getting back out his lungs as she straddled his chest and caught him in a liplock, the shinobi was caught completely off guard by this until he realized too late her intentions. Mei spit a glob of lava down the jounin's esophagus which began to melt from the inside out as he died in agony, choking on lava.

She then reared back and drove her elbow into the stomach of the attacking kunoichi who then found a kunai lodged in her sternum, as Mei then spun around and struck her in the chest with the knife. Without missing a beat Mei raced off further into the village towards the Mizukage's tower.

Along the Main Road

Ao and Naruto stood back to back as they faced off with Kiri's forces, Mei had run off but they knew she could take care of herself while they focused on their enemies.

"This will take forever if we mess around out here, by time we reach Yagura we'll be too worn out to put up a real fight." Ao grunted out aloud as he pushed two chuunins backwards before firing a water bullet at each of them, and watched as the two attacks slammed into their chests with enough force to propel them backwards into a nearby building they didn't rise again.

"I agree so let me take care of this." Naruto said as he put a hand on Ao's shoulder to gentle guide the man out the way of his movement as a group of about ten jounin stood before them.

"Tch just one guy thinks he's gonna be able to take us all on?" One of them declared arrogantly as he held a kunai ready.

"Fool just keep your trap shut, remember quality trumps quantity anyday. Now kill these blood clan sympathizers!" The leader ordered as he rushed forward with his group right at his heels.

Naruto didn't even flinch at their charge as he just pulled his katana free and ran forward to meet the group head on. When he was close Naruto vanished from view, however that didn't stop his attack from connecting as he landed slice after slice at speeds so fast against the group of shinobi all they felt was one single moment of pain flow over their skin. He appeared behind them as the stopped mid charge and turned to look at him.

"What the hell was that? Hey I'm talking to you teme!" The leader yelled as he tried to get the kneeling blondes attention while his body was racked with pain.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu:Ryu-sou-sen" Naruto whispered even as the group of ten Kiri-nin fell to the ground in a shower of blood.

"Ao, Let's go!" Naruto called out as he took off running with the older man right on his heels as they ran.

The duo didn't even make it to the end of the street before Naruto sensed movement from his before knocking away a hail of shuriken and jumping forward to clash with Kousa in mid air. A flash of light sparked the night as both swordsman fell to the ground facing off. Kousa was facing the route that Ao and Naruto just ran from while Naruto blocked his advancement against Ao who slowed to a stop to see if his help was needed.

"Naruto!" Ao called out as he was tempted to unleash the surprise under his eye patch.

"Ao, get to Mei, she'll need your help more than I will. Besides Kousa and I have unfinished business, I'll catch up once I'm done here." Naruto said without taking his eyes off his Anbu opponent.

"Don't be too long or Mei will come looking for you." Ao said before he turned and took off up the road.

"No you don't Blood clan trash!" Kousa yelled as he unleashed a kunai at Ao's exposed back, that is before Naruto swatted the knife to the ground with a quick swing from his katana.

"Didn't I already say that you and I have unfinished business Kousa-san?" Naruto asked while his hair shadowed his eyes from view while sheathing his blade and falling into a battoujutsu stance.

"Indeed you did say that and I have been waiting for this even since we first crossed swords over two months ago. I even created and perfected a new ougi just for you but, I must know. What makes you think you'll be walking away from this spot alive Shiro-san?" Kousa inquired as he too sheathed his ninjato and slid into his own battoujutsu stance.

"Simple I don't intend to allow you to live much longer." Naruto replied as he raised his now icy and sharp predator like eyes.

"Funny I would have said the same thing." Kousa replied with a smirk behind his mask that Naruto couldn't see.

With an explosion in the distance, both swordsman vanished in a burst of speed. The moment they did clash, the air displaced itself from the left over energy in the blow as they held a deadlock against each other. Then with a slid of their blades flashes of light burst all around them as they dashed about at high speeds looking to cut the other down.

Naruto sidestepped a rising thrust, then parried a downward stroke and went in for the finish only to jump back from the kick meant to disable him. Kousa flowed through the kick and pivoted around before leading into a thrust attack that Naruto met with a thrust attack of his own. They ended in a deadlock using the very tips of their blades but, Kousa was secretly shocked as he began to lose ground and had to dodge away from his opponent with his katana slipped past his defense.

Jumping to the wall of a nearby building and then running horizontal to the ground, Kousa then jumped forward and over Naruto only to land and try a reverse stroke. Naruto side-stepped the attack putting him on Kousa's exposed right flank.

"_Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu: Ryu-kan-sen_(Dragon Wind up Flash)_!"_ Naruto turned his katana and delivered a back swing to Kousa's neck which connected only the attack didn't finish as at the last moment Kousa used kawarimi to escape complete death.

"Another of your moves I take it?" Kousa asked as he put a hand to his bleeding neck, he managed to avoid having his jugular cut any but that didn't mean that the blood flowing under his hand was any less real.

"Yes, it is." Naruto said as he flicked his sword clean of blood.

"I must say it is indeed impressive but sadly it seems to be lacking in power." Kousa replied as three clones of himself popped into existence with their ninjato's ready

"Actually it's not lacking in power, you are just actually that skilled of a warrior to have dodged my attack. However you won't live past my next attack, so come if you're ready to greet death." Naruto replied as he watched the original Kousa wrapping his neck in medical bandages.

"Amusing but I won't be dying any time soon. Go." Kousa countered as he ordered his clones to attack, without wasting a single movement Naruto cut down all three clones in one movement.

"Stop trying to avoid the end, now come meet your death." Naruto said as he sheathed his blade but didn't take a stance in favor of standing straight with his arms at his side, and all the while his eyes never lost their predatory look as they shined in the dark of the night like two frigid violet orbs.

"_This guy is a battoujutsu user so why is he just standing completely open like that? Well whatever he's gonna do will be delayed especially if he has to get into his stance before hand, This fight will come down to who's quicker with their battoujutsu." _Kousa analyzed in his mind as the tied a knot in his medical bandages and then grabbing his tsuka as he got into his stance.

Neither swordsman moved while battles raged all over Kirigakure, they were focused intently at ending this unspoken rivalry/battle they've had going since they met. Kousa regarded Naruto from behind his mask as a bead of sweat started to travel down his chin from behind the porcelain, meanwhile Naruto stood as if he didn't have a care in the world when in truth he was more alert than anyone else standing inside those village walls.

The trickle of sweat was pulled from Kousa's form and was falling to the blood soaked ground below, like the first time they faced off everything around them seemed to become out of focus except the enemy in front of them. So when the drop of sweat crashed against the soil Kousa exploded from his position with all the speed in his body.

Naruto watched with unblinking eyes as Kousa began to channel lightning chakra through his blade while running, When his opponent was about five feet away, Kousa unsheathed his ninjato again.

"Shi'ne, _DaiTeikiatsu Kizu!_(Great Cyclone cut)" Kousa all but yelled as he pulled his lightning sharpened blade forward while twisting his body to accelerate the cutting power of his attack.

In that moment Naruto grabbed his tsuka while shifting into a battoujutsu stance just as Kousa's sword began to cut through his body, the shinobi was in for a shock when the body he was cutting faded into nothing while Naruto floated above the earth.

"_Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu:Ku-zu-ryu-sen!_(9 headed dragon flash)" Naruto called out as he fell towards Kousa and struck using the _Shinsoku_(God-speed) of his schools style to hit all nine vital areas of injury in kenjutsu, as he followed through with his attack Naruto used the momentum from striking the _Tsuki_(chest) to flip over Kousa even as the shinobi dropped his blade from his lax grip.

With a click of his katana, Naruto listened as Kousa fell over dead with his blood pooling into the watery ground below. Sparing a look back Naruto could see that his opponent's mask had fallen off due to the force of hitting the ground, Naruto could see with help from the moon light that began to shine that he fought with a young man around his age. Walking over Naruto rolled the dead boy over onto his back.

"_I didn't know your actual name but, you were an exceptional opponent and warrior Kousa-san. Your style was indeed strong but, there is no style more powerful than the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu which birthed thirteen masters preceding me its fourteenth master even though I didn't claim the title to go with it. Go to your rest know I held no ill will towards you." _Naruto thought as he picked up the fallen mask and replaced it on Kousa's face before standing up and taking off towards the Mizukage's tower which just had an explosion take out one of its walls.

**_'Wow kit, didn't think anyone here could make you use that move so early in a fight.' _**Kyuubi mentioned as it sat in its cage with a bloodthirsty smile spread across its muzzle.

_'He deserved nothing but my utmost respect as a swordsman, even though his position was under the order of a less than model leader."_ Naruto replied as the tower grew closer with each step he took.

**_'Yeah well enough about that loser, he's dead and now history. Let's focus on kicking Sanbi's ass, I still owe him an ass kicking anyway for a few hundred years back. I can't wait to put that damn shell wearing reptile in his place.'_** Kyuubi said with a cruel chuckle as he began plotting about what he would do to one of his biju kin as Naruto continued towards the tower.

Meanwhile inside the Mizukage tower

Mei and Ao stood behind pillars as they listened to Yagura thrash about and continue to destroy the office, after managing to sneak inside the tower the duo reached the Mizukage's office and confronted Yagura directly about his crimes against all of Mizu no Kuni. Needless to say Yagura disregarded the charges in favor of using his staff to toss a wave of water at Mei and Ao.

Using a quick set of hand seals, Ao turned the water into a weapon of his own while Mei fired off a bunch of lava globs that Yagura blocked the attempt with a jutsu of his own. Then it became a 2-on-1 taijutu exchange with Mei and Ao trying to get in a clean shot at Yagura who despite his size was more than able to keep up with the fight and keep them on the defensive enough that the fight was a stalemate.

Some time during the fight, Yagura stopped focusing on them in favor of grabbing his head and shouting about leaving him be. It got so bad that he started using his biju's youki to augment his strength as he began trashing the office in a seemingly one sided battle within himself. Water jutsu, rubble, and weapons were thrown around the room so Mei and Ao took cover to catch their breath and come up with a plan.

"What do we do now?" Ao asked as he quick bandaged a cut on his left arm.

"Honestly? We should attack now with everything we've got while he's distracted. It's our best chance until back up can arrive!" Mei replied as she winced a what sounded like someone's head bouncing off marble.

"All right, we should attack together then." Ao replied as he pulled out a tanto while Mei pulled out a kunai.

"Go!" Mei said as she turned left and ran around her pillar while Ao did the same while breaking right.

Coming out from hiding the duo were already going through handseals while aiming for Yagura.

__Yoton:Yotama__

Mei aimed the lava projectiles at Yagura's legs and feet while Ao was aiming for the same path her attack took to cool it.

__Suiton: Mizutama__

The water bullets followed the lava in quick succession and cooled to become hardened rock around Yagura's legs while they began their attack.

Mei started off with a devastating right hook that caught Yagura in ribs breaking a few, she then used the momentum from that blow to whip around and catch the Mizukage with a brutal side kick that cracked his jaw before rolling away. Ao took her place with a rising knee to the sternum followed by a horizontal snap kick to the other side of the jaw cracking it further, moving around he grabbed the still disoriented jinchuuriki and broke the arm at the elbow before shoulder tossing him. Mei used that moment to execute a backflip kick that sent Yagura crashing through the wall left of where the desk sat.

They both knew it was far from over but the injuries that Yagura just received would slow him down a bit, suddenly their senses were yelling as loud as possible to get them to move which they did seconds before a water dragon flew through the hole and across the office before slamming into the opposite window and blowing it our from the force of the attack.

Looking to the hole, Ao and Mei watched as Yagura crawled out of the hole with steam rising off his injuries indicating that his biju was healing the damage. With a primal roar his biju cloak activated with all three tails showing.

"I guess he's really pissed now!" Ao said as he activated the Byakugan in his right eye socket in preparation for what was to come. What he saw though gave him pause, he could see the chakra normally related to a jinchuuriki but when he looking into Yagura's eyes he could see the pattern for a Sharingan flashing strongly indicating a genjutsu was used. And suddenly this entire war made sense but in the same token created more questions as well.

He couldn't think anymore on the subject as he dodged out the way of one of the tails as the cloak took on the form of a seaturtle, Mei used her kekkei genkai to fire a stream of lava at Yagura only for a clash to take place as he fired a pressurized stream of water out. The resulting explosion bathed the room in a thick layer of mist which neither side couldn't see in until the mist started flowing out through the open hole in the wall.

**"You blood sympathizers will die this night! Raaaaaaaaghghh!"** Yagura bellowed with his youki filled voice as he began to swell up in his chest.

__Suiton: Daisuiryuudan__

Yagura opened his mouth and unleashed a truly dense and devastating water dragon which reared up with yellow eyes before charging at Mei who was taken by surprise by the jutsu's speed. She was about to try and raise a defense when something jumped in her way, at first Mei thought is was Ao and was about to shout at him. However when the figure held a sword out and literally cut the water dragon down the middle, the two halves punched a hole on either side of Mei through the wall as the mist escaped even quicker now.

Gaining her vision back Mei could see the white cloak that she'd come to know rather well over the last two months, to her it symbolized a powerful ally she could depend on in very tight spots such as now.

"N-naruto!" Mei said as she tested her voice not really believing he just split a water dragon in half with just his sword alone.

**"Who is this? Another one of your blood sympathizers, He'll meet his end as well!"** Yagura threatened as he was slowly becoming more primal due to the youki flooding his system.

"Well I do openly help the rebel side, you did get one thing wrong Yagura. I have no intention of dying this day." Naruto said as his kasa fell to the floor from the force of the water rushing past him while his violet eyes gained the vertical slit that mimicked his tenant who was urging Naruto forward with a bloodthirsty glee at a true use of its youki.

"Glad that you got here quick enough, things are really about to kick off now." Ao said as he jumped to their side.

"I can see that, you guys work on regaining your strength for the moment." Naruto said as he tensed his body.

"What are you going to be doing?" Mei inquired right before Yagura locked weapons with Naruto creating a shockwave from the power behind the blow., that is until Naruto reared back and socked his fellow jinchuriki square in the jaw sending Yagura flying through yet another wall but this one lead outside.

"Simple I'll be getting acquainted with my sibling." Naruto replied before rushing forward and jumping out the newly made hole behind Yagura leaving Mei and Ao in the destroyed office...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<em>** Finally Chapter 3 is done, I know I left it on a cliff hanger but what are you gonna do. Anyway Naruto vs Yagura, Jinchuuriki vs Jinchuuriki, Kyuubi, vs Sanbi. I can't wait to see how the battle goes and I know you guys can't either, To those disappointed I didn't choose Hinata for this story, I'm sorry while she is actually a favorite character of mine I can't see her filling the context of what I need as a Karou persona standin. So I went with Haku who will be 100% female in this, got a problem take it up with human resources. __In the same corner of the room, sat Chibi Xeno and this time he wasn't alone. Underneath him sat the fearsome Kitsune Kyuubi no Yoko, both of them were sporting bloodthirsty grins while looking in your direction. _**_"Come on, subnit your complaint and we promise that we'll consider throwing it out as we make you scream in pain"_**_Both of them said in unison as Kyuubi revealed its large rows of teeth while Chibi brandished his nodaichi. Yeah I'm not touching that one. Anyway chapter 4 will be up soon, for now I'm going to work on Kitsune Inu Youkai and the first chapter of something new so keep an eye of for that as well. r/r Xeno signing off.


End file.
